True Hapiness
by creativityunleashed88
Summary: When Poppy helps Branch find his true happiness. (PoppyxBranch) Human!
1. Chapter 1

**Trolls: Poppy's Party**

It started off like any other day for the small town of the Trolls (I'm sorry I'm not creative with names). Where the Mayor, King Peppy (yes that is his real name) was about to approach his beautiful joyful daughter currently dancing out in their backyard Garden.

"Good morning Poppy," Peppy said. "How's my happy girl."

"Great! I'm about to finish my scrapbook, and about to walk into town handing out the rest of my invitations," she said jumping up.

"Alright then, be good sweetie," he kissed the top of her head. "And be careful."

"Oh Daddy there's nothing to be worried about," she picked up her invitations. "Besides I'll be with my friends. Ok."

He sighed, "Alright then."

"Thank you Daddy!" She said leaving her house. Poppy smiled as she exited her home feeling so pumped she started her song.

"Everybody, move your hair and feel united, ohh  
Everybody, shake your hair and feel united, ohh!"

She met up with her friends; DJ Suki, Smidge, Chenille, Stalin, Creek, Biggie, and Cooper all while singing and dancing.

"Everybody's comin' to the celebration  
Imma hook you up with the invitation  
Let your hair swing and party with me  
No bad vibes, just love you'll see  
Do the D.A.N.C.E  
1,2,3,4 fight  
Stick to the B.E.A.T  
Get ready to ignite.

You are such a P.Y.T., catching all the lights  
Just as easy as ABC, that's how you make it right

Ah, It ain't hard out here, when you're doing it right  
Put a smile on blast, that's the troll life

And I'm here to help you through it."

As she sang, Biggie and Guy Dimond-another friend- came out as well.

"Come on Smidge I know you can do it!" Biggie encouraged his little yellow friend about to do a dance move.

"Your confidence gives me strength!-" Smidge shouted as Dimond guy helped him out by blasting glitter out of his butt(an amazing talent really). When he landed it everyone in the town cheered.

Poppy continued singing, "Everybody, shake your hair and feel united, ohh  
Sunshine day  
Everybody's laughing  
Sunshine day  
Everybody's singing!"

Everyone began to pitch in, "Don't stop, don't stop the beat

I can't stop, i can't stop the beat  
I won't stop, won't stop the beat  
Go!"

"Everybody, shake your hair and feel united, oh woah  
Sunshine day  
Everybody's laughing  
Sunshine day  
Everybody's singing

Sunshine day  
Everybody, move your hair and feel united, oh woah  
Oh yeah! oh!"

Then Poppy managed to pass out all the invitations as she did a final dance move where she was on top of a friend pyramid.

"Yeah!" she shouted. That's when she spotted him there, in the park that she knew too well, and shouted, "Branch!"

She jumped off to meet the teen with his sticks. "Oh, it's you," he said with a non enthusiastic face.

"Branch! I've looking everywhere for you, here," she handed him an envelope. He glanced over it, "I thought I told you to stop inviting me to your parties?"

"It's an invitation to the biggest party of the year," she quickly took his invitation and opened it up. It spewd out glitter shouting, "You're invited to my party!"

"No thanks," he said taking back the invitation, "While you guys have fun, I'll be the smart one that says _I told you so,_ to your dead bodies," then he dropped the invite to the floor.

"Oh Branch, there's nothing to worry about," Poppy said with a smile. " The world is full of nothing but happiness, you've just got to find it."

"Funny," he said sarcastically. "I used to think like that too," his dark eyes bore into hers. " _Used_ to."

"Come now Branch," Creek stepped in. "Surely you can come. It'd bring a smile to all our faces."

"No," he said. "But have fun at your party," then the droopy teen walked away. Poppy watched him go with sad eyes.

"It's okay, Poppy," Creek's voice soothed over. "Just leave him be. If he doesn't want to come then you cant force him."

"It's just..." Her eyes cast downward, "Everyone deserves to be happy."

"Well not everyone is meant to be happy. Oh, come on now," he bopped her nose, and she gave him a small smile. "There's the Poppy I know. Let's go!"

As they left, none noticed the teen that had return to pick up the invitation. Glancing around he stuffed it in his shirt and began his way back to his bunker.

Later that day the girls met up at Poppy's house to get ready for the party.

"Um I hope you're not going in that," Satin pointed at her conjoined sister, Chenille.

"Why not?" Chenille replied.

"Because I'm like wearing the same thing!"

"Whoa, sisters cool it," DJ Suki said getting in between them. "What's so wrong with wearing the same thing? You're sisters."

They both gave Suki a serious look.

"You're too chill to understand," Chenille said.

"Yeah," Satin intervened, "Hey, Poppy! Who should wear the dress?"

However there was no response from the preppy girl as she laid on her bed. Staring at the ceiling as if in a trance.

 _Everybody deserves to be happy,_ the pinkette thought about her other failed attempt to bring Branch to her party. _Even people like Branch,_ she inwardly groaned. _Why is he so stubborn? Why is it so hard to get it through to him? He cant still be holding that grudge against me, can he? I remember when he used to be... happy._

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Poppy had been 7 years old. Outside at a nearby park after her father told her she could no longer dance. So of course she was out there, in the open dancing like nobody was watching, practicing her moves._**

 ** _"Whoa!" Poppy stopped and stared at the boy who'd appeared out of nowhere, "You're good."_**

 ** _"Thanks," she smiled brightly at the stranger. "Now watch this!"_**

 ** _She jumped up, spinning, landing perfectly on top of one of a nearby table._**

 ** _"Thank was awesome!" The boy's smile gave her a funny feeling, however being young she didn't think anything of it. "You should be a dancer."_**

 ** _"You think?" Her cheeks tinted as she hopped off the table. She sat on the wet grass. "I-I don't know... I mean I don't think my Dad wants me too."_**

 ** _"Why not?" The boy said sitting next to her._**

 ** _"He said, 'I have higher hopes for you. You must be a good role model by presenting yourself in an appropriate manner!' Blah, blah," she sighed deeply, holding her knees up. "I just wish he'd let me do something that makes me..."_**

 ** _"Happy," the boy gave her a sad smile. Poppy looked at him._**

 ** _"Yeah," she said releasing her hold on her legs. "I mean... doesn't he want me to be happy? Gah!" She yelled out in frustration. "Why can't he just be happy with me trying to find my own happiness? Is that too much to ask for? Huh!_ _" Her face had leaned toward the boy who stared at her wide eyed._**

 ** _"Sorry, I'm not sure," he said a bit frighten at the girl's outburst. "But maybe you should ask him."_**

 ** _"Huh," she said scooting away. "Never thought about that..."_**

 ** _"Well," he said getting up offering a helping hand, "It's never too late to try."_**

 ** _Beaming she jumped up and gave him a hug. "Thank you," she whispered, slowly pulling away._**

 ** _"No problem," he said with sincerity. For some reason, Poppy didn't want to leave him. Her new friend with no name._**

 ** _"Oh, what's your name?"_**

 ** _"Wow, we've known each other how long? About twenty minutes and you haven't bother to ask my name," he playfully pouted._**

 ** _"Oh stop it," she laughed, then crossed her arms, "Just tell me already."_**

 ** _"It's Branch," he said. "And don't you forget to invite me to those wild parties of yours."_**

 ** _"Sure I'll-wait how'd you know about my parties?" She asked suddenly suspicious._**

 ** _"Who doesn't know about your parties. There all over the papers," Branch stated nonchalant._**

 ** _"So you already knew who I was," Poppy said hanging her head with a twinge of disappointment,_ _Maybe he just wanted an invitation._**

 ** _"Actually, knew your name, but_ _I didn't know_ _who_ _you were,_ " _he tilted her face, his blue eyes met her pink; giving her a reassuring smile, "_ _You're the girl I just wanted to know more about."_**

 ** _Her face went shades of pink, "What do you mean, Branch?"_**

 ** _"I mean, I just want to be your friend."_**

 ** _Her face beamed so much it reminded Branch of the sun, "Of course I'll invite you!" She grabbed his hands, giving them a squeeze. "We'll be the bestest of friends! We'll be besties for life!"_**

 ** _DING!_ _DONG!_**

 ** _The town clock went off. "It's already noon?" Poppy said sadly._**

 ** _"Oh! I've got to go! I have to help my Grandma with the laundry," the boy started to take off the other way._**

 ** _"Oh! Branch wait!" He stopped as she ran up to him slipping him a white envelope, "Here! Okay. Bye then." She quickly took off sprinting the other way shouting over her shoulder, "Don't be late!"_**

 ** _He opened it and smiled as glitter sprayed him, shouting, "You're invited!"_**

 ** _"Wouldn't miss it for the world," he shouted back smiling._**

 ** _~Party Time~_**

 ** _As the party started in the town square, Poppy had spoken to her father. Both now in a healthier relationship. She was so excited and couldn't wait to tell Branch. But as she greeted all the guest she'd yet to see him._**

 ** _"Poppy, what's the matter?" Creek, a friend of Poppy's asked in concern as the pinkette sat on a table, sadly awaiting her new friends arrival._**

 ** _"Well, I was waiting for someone," she said looking at the direction of the entrance. "But I guess they're not coming."_**

 ** _"Come on, Poppy let's go have some fun!" he said bopping her nose, causing her to smile. "There's that happy girl!"_**

 ** _"Okay," she said getting up to go entertain her guests. "Let's go have some fun!"_**

 ** _However her words went unnoticed. For they were full of false happiness._**

 ** _~A week later~_**

 ** _Poppy waited everyday by the park to confront Branch. A week went by, until one day he finally arrived._**

 ** _"Branch!" Poppy shouted angrily. He seemed to be ignoring her, "Branch! Branch!" she kept waving him down, but he seemed to be preoccupied with looking for sticks. She finally let out a loud and frustrating, "Branch!"_**

 ** _The boy looked up, confused as he saw a furious looking Poppy marching towards him, "Poppy?"_**

 ** _"You'd better have a good reason for missing out on my party!"_**

 ** _"Wh-"_**

 ** _"What kind of person doesn't come to a party!"_**

 ** _"Well I-"_**

 ** _"You nothing!" Poppy didn't want to hear his excuses, "I needed you there, but you didn't come. Do you know how sad that made me? Didn't you want me to be happy?"_**

 ** _"Poppy, I need to tell-"_**

 ** _"No! I don't want to hear it!" She covered her ears._**

 ** _"Poppy," Branch touched her shoulder._**

 ** _"No! You're not my friend!_ _" Not_ _only did that shock Branch but surprised Poppy herself._**

 ** _"You know what," Branch shot back angrily. "You're right. I don't care about your happiness. In fact," he took out her invitation and pushed it towards her, "Here. Don't ever invite me to your parties ever again."_**

 ** _He took off._**

 ** _Poppy stood there, with tears in her eyes, at the friend she just lost._**

 ** _~Years go by~_**

 ** _Now every year, Poppy sends Branch an invitation in hopes to get her friend back. However this time when he doesn't show, or rejects her offers she ignores it. Because she wanted to be happy. Being happy is what she wanted to feel like, even if it involved ignoring the not so happy things in her life._**

 ** _Flashback ends_**

"Poppy!" The pinkette looked up at Suki, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah!" Poppy bounced up from her bed, "Never better!"

"Really, because you looked out of it," Stalin said concerned.

"Yeah," Chenille chimed in, "You were out of it."

"I'm fine you guys," Poppy said about to exit her room, "Come on. Let's go throw the biggest party this town has ever seen!"

 **Thank you so much, I do intend to continue this story, and since it's Thanksgiving Break I'm going to try to make another and catch up with my other stories! Please leave reviews and feedback, good or bad! It helps!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Trolls: Branch's Story**

Branch could hear the music from his tree.

 _Ugh,_ he groaned inwardly jumping off heading towards the hilltop that overlooked most of the town, particularly the parties thrown. He saw everybody from town there, smiling, blind to the dangers lurking about. He scowled. _How an they all be so...oblivious!_

It wasn't until the teen's dark eyes spotted a familiar girl, one with a smile that shone brighter than the sun, softening his scowl.

His memories of the encounter with Poppy came flooding back. He'd been seven at the time, and had fallen in love with her warm smile ever since he laid eyes on it on town square's T.V. A party that he'd never been invited too, because he watched over his grandmother who was always there for him but had been losing strength. Usually his singing was the only thing she asked from him. It sounded

like angels, his voice, that got her through another day.

Except that one day...

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Branch had just arrived home from the park.**_

 _ **"Grandma! Grandma look," his cheerful voice bounced as he showed her the invitation. "Look she invited me! Poppy gave me an invitation!"**_

 _ **"Oh, that's wonderful Branch," she smiled from her favorite chair. "I knew you'd one day swoon an adorable Missy with that beautiful voice of yours."**_

 _ **"Grandma," he groaned embarrassingly. "I didn't swoon her, I asked her."**_

 ** _"Oh," she said disappointingly. "I guess that works too. Well, never mind that, when's the party?"_**

 ** _"Today!"_**

 ** _"Wonderful, here, ugh..." Branch's grandmother had collapsed trying to get up._**

 ** _"Grandma!" Branch yelled helping her stand. "Here."_**

 ** _"Thank you, Branch," she said dusting her self off._**

 ** _"Maybe I should stay here," he said, his voice full of concern._**

 ** _"Nonsense! Now I can manage, and you are going to that party."_**

 ** _"Are you sure?"_**

 ** _"Yes, now how about you sing me a song while I hang the clothes. Okay?"_**

 ** _"Okay. Oh! I have the perfect one," he took a deep breath and pictured himself alone. Away from everybody. A single spotlight._** _Turn around,_ **he pictured someone say.**

 ** _"E_** ** _very now and then I get a little bit lonely_**

 ** _And you're never coming round,"_**

 _Turn around_ ** _, "every now and then I get a little bit tired_**

 ** _Of listening to the sound of my tears."_**

 ** _His voice was quiet, as he imagined the words flash,_** _turn around_ ** _, "every now and then I get a little bit nervous_**

 ** _That the best of all the years have gone by."_**

 _Turn around_ ** _, he plucked a rose from his backyard's rosebush. "Every now and then I get a little bit terrified_**

 ** _And then I see the look in your eyes," he sang into his rose. Visualizing the image of the pinkette and her eyes and getting lost in their bright pools,_** _turn around bright eyes,_ ** _"Every now and then I fall apart."_**

 _Turn around bright eyes,_ ** _"Every now and then I fall apart..." He waited for it. The note. Then he let it out,"_** ** _And I need you now tonight_**

 ** _And I need you more than ever_**

 ** _And if you only hold me tight_**

 _ **We'll be holding on forever."**_

 ** _"Branch! Watch out!"_**

 ** _Still in his own world he continued , "And we'll only be making it right_**

 ** _'Cause we'll never be wrong_** ** _-"_**

 ** _The little boy looked at his grandmother in confusion as she ran towards him. He turned around, but too late. His grandmother pushed him out of the way. He fell back. Only making out the horror on her face as she was taken by a giant hand._**

 ** _Then, he blacked out._**

 ** _~The Next Day~_**

 ** _The police didn't believe him._**

 ** _Nobody did._**

 ** _They called him crazy._**

 ** _~A week goes by~_**

 ** _He wasn't sure how long it'd been since that day. He sat right in front of her favorite chair, hoping one day she'd come back. With her warm, comforting smile, and kind eyes._**

 ** _SMACK!_**

 ** _He jumped. Something outside moved, he got scared and ducked on the floor._** _Wait, **he thought.** Grandma's going to need a place to stay once she comes back. I'll just make a safe place, so next time we'll both be prepared!_

 ** _He left his home in search of things to help him. He walked around, mostly collecting sticks. Unaware of a particular voice nearby screaming his name._**

 ** _"Poppy?" He said in n disbelief because surely the angered girl couldn't be angry at him, right?_**

 ** _"You'd better have a good reason for missing out on my party!"_**

 ** _"Wh-"_**

 ** _"What kind of person doesn't come to a party!"_**

 ** _"Well I-"_**

 ** _"You nothing!" Branch was taken aback. Does she really hate me for not going? "I needed you there," she said with sad eyes, "but you didn't come. Do you know how sad that made me? Didn't you want me to be happy?"_**

 ** _He did want her to be happy, but right now..._** ** _"Poppy, I need to tell-"_**

 ** _"No! I don't want to hear it!" She covered her ears._**

 ** _Branch wanted to tell her. About the reason he missed, about how his grandmother would return and then maybe she too could be prepared with them for the giant's attack again. He just needed her to listen, to understand, so he touched her shoulder, "Poppy."_**

 ** _"No! You're not my friend!_ _" The boy's eyes widen in shock at her hurtful words._** _I'm not her friend,_ ** _his brows furrowed,_** _for not going to her party!_

 ** _"You know what," the boy had had it with people not listening to him. "You're right. I don't care about your happiness. In fact," he took out the invite that once brought him happiness and pushed it towards her "Here. Don't ever invite me to your parties ever again."_**

 ** _He took off hurt. Not only did she break up their friendship, but she ruined any little chance of happiness. He now believed that their was nothing in the world but him and he needed to prepare himself for the giants next attack. He never once regretted not looking back that day. He felt nothing._**

 ** _~Years go by~_**

 ** _Every year he receives an invitation. Secretly stashing them away in his cupboards. Reminiscing the days he could've gone, in the past. When he was still happy._**

 ** _When he still believed in happiness._**

 ** _When he felt something._**

 ** _Flashback End_**

Branch blinked back into focus. He frowned at the people having fun, unaware of the bad things around them. Retrieving to his bunker with nothing but some sticks and no happiness.

However none knew of them knew what sort of monsters lurked about on that fateful day.

Thank you for following and I'll try to update before the month ends. Please leave reviews, they usually give me ideas of what else to add on, and understand they are all in human form and already in their teens.


	3. Chapter 3

**Trolls: Bergen Kingdom**

Poppy's party was not only the biggest, but the loudest ever thrown. Lights blared, DJ Suki was on the turntables, and her friends (the Snack Pack) were having the time of their lives.

Smidge, the small yellow one, went into a cannon and had Guy Diamond shoot the thing... _BAM!_ Smidge was shot out laid out in front of the crowd. Dead. Or that's what everyone thought when they saw the little body covered in glitter. Smidge jumped up shouting, "YOLO!" Everyone cheered.

"Great party Poppy," Creek walked up to Poppy. He only wore his yellow pants, showing off his bare stomach. "Thee best one you've ever thrown."

"Thanks," Poppy said trying to look anywhere but _there_. "I knew you'd love it!"

"You knew I'd love it?" He gave her a sly grin.

"Well you," she gave a shy smile. "And Smidge, Guy Diamond, Biggie, Chenille, Stain, Copper, DJ Suki, and yeah the whole town!"

The pinkette was too riled up, and innocent, to be aware of anything (espically Creek's obvious flirting). "Okay then," the shirtless teen returned the smile, grabbing her hand, "Come on then, let's party!"

The two went to the dance floor, dancing like no one was watching, literally. Everyone was having the time of their lives. Moving to the beat, whipping their hair back and forth, some screaming at the top of their lungs, and others swaying their hips to the sound of the music.

Poppy was an expectation. No one could compare to the way she moved. Her feet were on fire, her dance moves were hot, and the way she swayed could cause any boy to faint from her heat. There wasn't a single person in their town who could match her dancing, not even Creek.

"Oh, you go Poppy!" Chenille yelled over the speakers.

"Yeah!" Biggie shouted holding his pet Mr. Dinkles. "You show them girl!"

"Daance onnn,"Diamond Guy sang out in his auto tune voice.

Poppy responded by doing a finishing move the riled up the crowd so much they started shooting fireworks in the air.

"Poppy! Poppy! Poppy!" They all shouted.

"Yeah," she managed to land on top of the town's giant monument declaring. "I'm Queen of the Town!"

The crowd cheered and hollered.

Everything was perfect.

BOOM!

The sky darkened. The music stopped. Everyone turned towards the monument because there stood a giant foot. They all looked up to see a giant. None moved, they were too surprised and scared.

Except young Poppy, she stepped forward. "Hello," she spoke out loud. "Anyone up there?"

Silence. Nobody moved. Until a woman appeared from the steps descending from the top of the giant.

"Greetings, my lovelies," the woman wore a white chef hat, an apron, and a fanny pack. She bore crimson eyes, teeth were wild and sharp, and all while holding a pitchfork. Her feet were bare and her hair was a pale blue. Not a single drop of emotion, nor happiness, was shown. The older lady walked up to Poppy.

"Hello," the young girl smiled, "My name is Poppy and this is Trolls! A town were we all love to give hugs, and party!"

"Ah, yes," the lady said, "My sweet, native girl. We'll you see we are from the kingdom of Bergen. A kingdom where we too like to give hugs and party."

"Really," Poppy and the rest of the town cheer happily.

"So I need all of you to climb aboard my Giant friend here," she jesters towards the steps. "Come now."

"Wait," Mayor Peppy came in between his daughter and the old hag. He was a bit more aware of the dangers lurking around, he was wiser. "Why not just party with us, here?"

"Actually, Mayor, King Peppy," Creek interjected. "Well I don't see the problem. They like to party and hug like us!"

"What are you getting at Creek," Peppy questioned.

"All I'm saying is that we should give it a chance," before Peppy could interrupt Creek added. "Plus, they might throw a bigger party!"

The town nodded excitedly. Since none of the town had a sense of danger in their body, nor any suspicion, they all agreed and started boarding the Giant by the stairs.

"Come on, Poppy," Creek took hold of her hand. "Wouldn't want to be separated, now would we."

"I guess your right," Poppy said. However her thoughts drifted somewhere else. _I wonder if Branch wants to come... I'll go ask him,_ she took off before she could climb.

"What are you doing?" Poppy skidded to stop in front of the old lady. "Are you trying to escape?"

"No I was- wait... escape?" Poppy gave her a confused look, and the Bergen woman started to shake in rage. "Bring up the steps!" Without warning the long stairs started to lift off the ground, taking every person of Trolls with it. "Don't let them escape!"

"Poppy!" Peppy screamed his daughters name.

"Daddy!" Poppy tried to catch up but the steps were gone. "Where did you-hello?"

The lady had vanished. The giant had disappeared with all her father, friends, and townspeople; all gone. She was left alone. Except...

An image of a boy with dark blue eyes and black hair popped into her head, _Branch! He'll help me save everyone!_ She quickly ran towards the direction of the teen's house, in hope that he had been prepared for this sort of situation.

 _~Branch's House~_

The teen was looking at his cupboard. The one with all his past invitations. He was looking at his recent one. He frowned, _Why can't they just listen?_ He thought putting it away. _Why can't they just open their eyes and realize the world isn't all cupcakes and rainbows? That there are bad things out there! And not everybody should be happy and blind to things around them._

"Branch! Branch! Branch!" the boy, although was prepared for the unexpected, he wasn't prepared for Poppy's voice to interrupt his thoughts. "Branch!"

He went to the bottom of his entrance rug, "What Poppy?" He stared up at her from the ground.

"I need your help."

"No," he glared at her.

"Oh, come on, please."

"No! how many times did I tell you to be prepared."

"123 times," his eyes (the only thing she could see) gave her a bewildered look.

"You kept count?"

"Yes."

"Great, now I'll help you!"

"Really!"

"No!" He was about to leave.

"Please, Branch, they took our friends!"

"Your friends," he reminded her.

"And the townspeople," she countered, "You know the people you and me grew up with."

"Oh, you mean the people who didn't believe me, and called me _crazy_ ," he said that last part with a familiar pain. "Forget it Poppy. I don't have any friends. It's just me, and myself. That' how it'll always be."

"Branch, please," she plead with sad eyes. "They took my father."

Branch paused for moment, but said, "Goodbye Poppy."

He closed his bunker and all he could hear was the sound of her voice saying, "Stupid Branch," he continued to walk away. "Stupid Chef lady, stupid Giant..."

Branch stopped. _A Giant... no it couldn't be. Could it?_ In that moment something happened to the boy. He begin to feel something... it was small, but it was a start for his broken heart. He quickly snagged his pack and rushed outside, "Wait Poppy where did it go-" She was no where to be seen.

 _Great,_ Branch thought looking at the ground for her footprints, or any sign of Poppy left behind. He spotted a long strain of pink hair feet in front of him. _Bingo._

He took off in a sprint thinking of ways to save Poppy, because he already knew that she only lived in a world of rainbows and butterflies.

Boy, was he right.

 **Thanks for following and reading, I'll be practicing to be consistent with my stories and what not. I'm a senior right now so things are stressful. Gah! But thank you for reading, leave comments/reviews, it helps a lot!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Rescue Mission**

Poppy was walking into the outskirts of town. Unaware of the dangers that lurked in the woods.

 _Stupid Branch_ , she thought hotly. _If only he'd help.._. _Where am I?_

To the people of Trolls Town, the woods were a dark unfamiliar place, so they didn't wander out unless well unless they wanted to see where Branch went. Since the people partied rather than being alert it's no surprised Poppy was lost.

Walking in deeper, she spotted a pair of red eyes in the distance. "Hello?" A growling noise came from the eyes. "Okay bye!" She scurried off, her legs carrying her as far as a giant oak tree. She felt... scared, so she climbed up and stood at the center of the tree.

 _I wonder if Branch would know what to do. If only he wasn't so... Grr!_ Poppy frowned with her arms crossed slumping against the tree trunk. _Is this how Branch feels all the time so... No!_ She jumped up, "I got this. I can do it!"

"Poppy!"

The pinkette looked below and a smile lit her face, "Branch!" She jumped down from the tree. "I knew you'd come!" She gave him a hug.

Branch went ridged. He wasn't used to being hugged. Especially by a girl, a very pretty one that smelt like strawberries. "Poppy," he said with a bit of unwanted force. "Let go."

Poppy quickly pulled away. "Sorry Branch," her pink eyes met his blue. "So you finally decided to come and help save everyone!"

"No, I just followed you because I wanted dating advice," Branch said with fake enthusiasm.

"Really?"

"Ever heard of something called sarcasm."

"Okay so... You'll help me save everyone!"

"Listen, I'll help you. On two conditions."

Poppy pondered for a second. "Okay. I'll listen."

"Exactly," Branch said, "You have to listen to me. I know more about the dangers lurking about than you."

"Reasonable. And what's the second thing?"

Branch took a deep breath. "I have to find someone."

"Well, yeah. I do to. There's my dad, Creek, Biggie, Smidg-"

"No. I mean once we find the giant I'm going my separate way."

"But-"

"Separate way. Okay," Branch's eyes looked at her tentatively.

Poppy gave him a disapproving look, "Okay Branch. I'll listen."

"And."

"And I let you separate!"

"Good. Now just listen to me and we should be okay."

"Great!" Poppy started to step away from him. "I really hope I can do it 'Cause they're all depending on me."

"Poppy, I'm here to," Branch said tapping her shoulder. "And it's this way."

She turned around. "I know that I must leave the only home I've ever known And brave the dangers of the forest Saving them before they're eaten-"

"Or just killed," Branch added.

"I mean, how hard can that be?" Poppy ran ahead of Branch.

"Wait," the teen ran to catch up with her.

"Looking up at a sunny sky, so shiny and blue," Poppy spotted a butterfly and followed it. "And there's a butterfly. Well, isn't that a super fantastic sign-" she was yanked back by the boy.

Poppy was confused, until she saw the butterfly get eaten by a bird. That got swallowed by a wolf, then got eaten by a bear that fell in a crack of the earth. "It's gonna be a fantastic day."

"I told you to listen to me," Branch angrily yelled at the girl. "You obviously don't know what's out there! Next time, wait!"

"Got it," Poppy replied.

"Good now listen," Branch picked up a piece of purple blue hair. "I found this on the north side, so let's follow the tree's moss. Got it?"

She nodded. Branch took off and she continued her song, "Such marvelousness it's gonna bring Gotta pocket full of songs that I'm gonna sing And I'm ready to take on anything..." She slide in a puddle of mud, "Hooray!"

"Poppy are going to be singing the whole way," Branch said in annoyance. She just smiled. "Fine, just don't sing so close to me." She nodded.

"Some super fun surprise around each corner. Just riding on a rainbow," she slide down a log.

"Poppy that's not a rainbow!" The log came to life and hissed at her. Her eyes widen as she ran past Branch who ran alongside her, angrily yelling. "Poppy!"

"I'm gonna be okay!"

"But I'm not!"

"Hey! I'm not giving up today. There's nothing getting in my way."

"Except the giant snake," Branch quickly stopped and ripped off a tree trunk. He swung at the reptile. Barely managing to distract it long enough for them to escape. "Why don't you stop singing and pay attention to where your go-"

Both slid down a hill that nearly dropped them off a cliff, but Branch was smart. He reached for his pack and threw a grappling hook at a nearby tree. He managed to grab hold of Poppy's waist. "And if you knock knock me over," Poppy sang trying to help Branch swing them back up on a flat surface. She landed with an awesome move. "I will get back up again!"

He ignored her and started walking from behind her, "Just walk in front from now on."

"Oh!" Poppy jumped skipped. "If something goes a little wrong Well you can go ahead and bring it on!"

"Don't say that."

" 'Cause if you knock knock me over, I will get back up again! Woah oh oh oh oh oh oh, get back up again," they continued to walk into the lighter side of the woods. "Woah oh oh oh oh oh oh, ahhhh!"

Poppy was sinking quicksand. Branch sighed as he grabbed his grappling hook and helped Poppy out. "This is going to be a long day."

Poppy continued on as she suddenly realized the weather was getting colder. "I'm marching along I've got confidence," her breath started to show. "I'm cooler than a pack of peppermints, and I haven't been this excited since..." She couldn't feel her toes, "I can't remember when!"

Branch took out a blanket from her pack and placed it around her shoulders. Before she could thank him he sped past her, trudging on ahead. Poppy stared ahead and started to realize the beauty of the forest. "I'm off on this remarkable adventure Just riding on a rainbow!" The wind started to blow ferociously. She lost hold of the blanket and Branch ran towards her, locating something to protect them from the wind. He spotted a cave nearby.

Once there Branch wanted to make sure it was safe to leave, "Wait here." He went to check the outside.

"What if it's all a big mistake?" She hugged her legs and started to think about everything going wrong. She got up in search of Branch, "What if it's more than I can take?"

She stepped outside. Branch was there, drawing a plan in the dirt. "Poppy, come on. We're almost there!" He got up and offered her his hand. "Come on."

For a moment Poppy saw something in Branch. Something he'd lost when they were younger. As she looked at his out stretched hand she smiled and shouted, "No! I can't think that way 'cause I know. That I'm really, really, really gonna be okay."

"What are you talking about?" She just gave him a smile as he stood there confused.

"Hey! I'm not giving up today," still holding hands she ran with him. "There's nothing getting in my way And if you knock knock me over I will get back up again!" She fist pounded the air. Branch gave her the look of, _really?_

She laughed. "Oh! If something goes a little wrong," they stopped in front of a bush of berries. Branch started picking some, she followed. However she didn't take note of which colors. She picked the blue ones and popped one in her mouth."Well you can go ahead and bring it on!"

"As long as you avoid the blue ones you should be okay... Oh great!" Branch said as he saw Poppy swelling up. "Well it looks like you listened."

" 'Cause if you knock knock me over," she said suddenly getting drowsy. "I will get back up again..." She fell to the floor.

All she could hear was Branch whisper, "Get up, get up, get up!"

"Woah oh oh oh oh oh oh!" she mumbled. "Get back up again!"

"Get up, get up, get up!"

"Woah oh oh oh oh oh oh," she saw a hand try to help her up. "I'm okay!"

"Get up, get up, get up," Branch kept saying.

"Woah oh oh oh oh oh oh oh!" Her vision went hazy. "And if you knock knock me over, knock knock me over  
I will get back up again-" The last thing Poppy saw was Branch before her vision went black.

"See what happens when you don't listen," Branch said trying to ensure they were in a safe zone. "You're so lucky I came."

Her reply was given in soft snores. _What am I going to do with you?_ He thought tiredly making a fireplace. He placed a pot over the pit and started to boil some water and herbs he gathered. Applying the ointment on her swollen body.

After he made a camp ground he looked around. Then watched as the sun started to fall. He glanced back at Poppy.

 _She's healing,_ he thought sitting around the fire. _I just hope we find that giant soon._

For some reason being with another person brought a smile to the teen's face. He looked up at the sky. "Don't worry grandma. I'll find you."

With that promise in mind he laid back to rest his eyes.

 **Yes! I'm almost at the love/cutesy scenes! Well there will be in the next chapter, stay tuned! Thank you for following! Leave reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Trolls: Can't Sleep**

The teen with onyx hair began to twist and turn in under his covers.

 ** _~Dreaming~_**

 ** _"Branch," the owner with the sweet voice spotted a dirt covered brunette. "Why Branch, how do you always manage to get yourself_ _so dirty?"_**

 ** _"Grandma," the young boy said. "Don't you know the old saying."_**

 ** _"What old saying?"_**

 ** _"If you play in dirt your gonna get dirty," he gave her a toothy grin. "Like me!"_**

 ** _The grandmother gave her grandson a hug. "My you are so adorable."_**

 ** _"Grandma," Branch laughed. "Now your dirty too!"_**

 ** _"So I am," she gave her grandson a final hug. Then she pulled away and gave him a serious look, "Branch I need to tell yo something. You have to remmeber his, okay."_**

 ** _"What is it grandma?"_**

 ** _Her green eyes were full of concern, "Be careful."_**

 ** _"I am Grandma."_**

 ** _"That's not what I mean't silly," she pinched his nose._**

 ** _"Grandma," he complained._**

 ** _"Oh, never mind. Why don't you go change before you head out to spy on the Mayor's daughter. Alright."_**

 ** _"I don't spy on her," his cheeks tinted. "She just happens to be dancing there. While I'm in my tree."_**

 ** _"Uh huh," the older lady said with an all knowing smirk. "All right."_**

 ** _"It's true!" He tried to defend. "And why do I have to change? I'm going to climb a tree anyways. I'm bound to get dirty."_**

 ** _"Well what if you actually go and talk to her, and she can't see the handsome boy behind all the dirty clothes? Are you certain she'll invite you to one of her clean parties?"_**

 ** _He hesitated, "Okay. I'll go change."_**

 ** _"That's my grandson," she slowly tried to stand._**

 ** _"Here grandma, let me help you," he went next to her, as he sat her down in her favorite chair. "Is that better?"_**

 ** _"Why, quite," she said happily. "Now go change, go have fun, and when you get back we'll do the laundry."_**

 ** _"Okay, bye Grandma!" Branch kissed her cheek and took off to change._**

 ** _He never knew that'd be one of the last encounter with her..._**

 ** _"Branch! Watch out!" His grandmother shouted._**

 ** _Out of nowhere a Giant's hand came out to grip her in its clutches, as the terror in her eyes plead for help, "Branch!" She said, "Branch! Branch! Branch! Wake up!"_**

 ** _~End of Dream~_**

"Branch wake up!" The dark haired teen met a pair of concerned pink eyes. "Oh good. It looked like you weren't dreaming so happy."

"Yeah," Branch said with fake enthusiasm. "Well guess what, it's called a nightmare."

"A night-mare?"

"Yeah," he laid on his mat and covered himself up with the extra blanket he had. "It's fine. I'm used to them."

"Them? Branch these nightmares don't sound very happy."

"They're not suppose to be happy," Branch said in annoyance. "They're meant to remind you of bad things that may, or may not have happen to you. Now if you don't mind let. Me. Sleep."

Before his eyes could close, Poppy asked, "Branch, what was it?"

"What was it?" Branch repeated, as he sat up and gave her a confused look.

"Yeah, your nightmare," she got up and went to sit in front of him. "Tell me."

"Why?"

"Maybe I could stop your nightmares and give you happy dreams!"

He stared at her. To see if she was bluffing and the girl just sat there with a determine look in her eyes.

He sighed. "If I tell you, will you go to sleep?"

"Yup! So spill!"

"Alright," he beckoned her over before he told her his story. "So there I was in the woods, with nobody around, only me and my pack," he paused to see of she wanted him to continue.

"Okay, well don't stop. Keep going," Poppy encouraged.

"Everything was going smoothly, for me, until this happy dog came out of nowhere."

"Uh, huh," Poppy said paying attention.

"Obviously I felt obligated to take care of this particular animal, they were to trustworthy of every person. This dog wouldn't stop barking! It barked even when its life was on the line, making my ears bleed."

"Oh my, and?"

"And every time we tried to leave the woods, something bad happened..."

"What was it?"

"The dog would always make mistakes. The dog wouldn't stop making the wrong moves, so it not only put its own life in danger, but mine too."

Poppy gasped, "No."

"Yes. At every turn the dog was at a near death experience and do you know why?"

She shook her head. "She didn't listen to me and didn't pay attention to her surroundings. "

"Wow, Branch," Poppy says with wide eyes. "That does sound like a nightmare. Having to put your life on the line every time for this one dog..."

"Yup, she was a real screw up. Gee I do feel better, now go to sleep," the teen turned over and tried to sleep with his blanket. Poppy sat in front for a while, processing his story.

"Branch," she whispered.

"Poppy, we had a deal," he angrily whispered back.

"Was that really your nightmare?"

"Yes, it was," he lied.

She was silent for a moment. "Branch do... do you like me?"

Branch sat up startled, _does she know about my diary?_ "W-What are you talking about?"

"I know I'm not the smartest, but I'm not stupid Branch," If looks could kill, Branch would be buried deep. "I know that your nightmare was really about today, wasn't it?"

"How'd you-"

"Really? The happy dog! How could I not?"

 _Great,_ Branch thought putting his hands on his face. _Now I'm the screw up._

"Poppy," the teen spoke softly, because he felt like the biggest jerk. "I didn't-"

"No, its fine," she said with her eyes shining. "I knew you didn't like me."

Branch now felt something he hadn't felt since his grandmother's disappearance. Guilt. "Poppy?"

"What Branch?" Poppy said glaring at him, on the verge of tears. "What do you want! Want to separate already? It's fine by me. Go! I won't cause you anymore trouble, okay?"

"Poppy-"

"No! I'm not-"

Branch quickly placed his hands on either side of her face. Looking into her eyes as he tried not to lose himself in the pools of her pink irises.

"Remember my conditions," he said looking at her angered face. "Do you? You have to..."

"Listen," Poppy's face softened a bit.

"Wow, Branch said, "You were right you're not stupid."

She kept glaring, "Branch, spit it out before I change my mind."

"I..." he hesitated. "I lied. That wasn't my nightmare."

He exhaled slowly.

"And it wasn't having to put myself in danger that scared me. It was having you no longer need me that made me feel-"

"Happy?" she asked hopefully.

"No. It made me feel... wanted," she gave him a confused look.

"Everybody likes everybody at in town Branch," _I like you,_ she wanted to tell him but the words were stuck in her throat.

"No Poppy, everybody likes you. You're happy," he gave her a small smile. "Nobody likes me."

Her heart dropped. _Does he really think nobody likes him_ , she thought back to the town. _Everyone is always avoiding him, calling him crazy, and they never ask for him at my parties..._ her eyes began to water. "Branch, I'm... I'm s-so sorry. I never-"

"It's okay," he used his thumb to brush her tear away. "It's not your fault. I'm the one that lied, Poppy."

"Not that," Poppy said placing her hands on top of his actually looking a the real Branch, the little boy who just wanted an invitation. "I never saw you like that," she told the boy in front of her. "I've always liked you."

Time froze. The truth in her words brought back a familiar warmth to him. He dropped his hands and wrapped them around her.

Caught off guard the girl stood there for a moment, "Br-"

"Thank you," he whispered. She relaxed and returned the jester. "No problem."

"No really," he parted to look at her face. "Thank you," then he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Poppy froze. _Did he just?_

Then Branch's eyes widen in realization. _Did I just..._

They both quickly pulled away and an awkward silence filled the air.

"Yeah," Branch piped up. "Well... Goodnight," he laid down and covered up.

"Yup, goodnight!" She was about to sleep when she felt the breeze hit. "Wait I don't have a blanket."

"Oh," he thought for a moment. "Here, share mine."

"Thanks but I don't want you to freeze."

"I know," Branch then patted the side next to him. "That's why I said share."

"How?"

He sighed, "Just come sleep with me."

If not for the darkness, and the fire's faint light, Branch would have witness the red in her cheeks.

 _It's just Branch_ , she tried to calm her heart. _Bossy Branch._ "Yeah. No problem. Sure. Alright-"

"Poppy! Sleep!" Branch bossed. She sat next to him, back facing back.

"Night Branch."

"Goodnight Poppy," the teen said as his eyes were closed, but Poppy's were not. She shuffled a bit. His warmth right next to her gave her a funny feeling, like the time when they were younger. It was a weird feeling so she sat up looking up at the night sky, hoping she'd calm down.

 _Poppy its going to be alright_ , the pinkette reassured herself. _Just take a deep breath and sing something._

"Stars shining bright above you-"

"Really?" Branch awoke grumpily giving a look of disbelief. "Seriously, more singing?" _Just go to sleep already!_

"Yes seriously," she said while thinking, _sleeping next to you isn't exactly helping me get to sleep_. "Singing helps me relax," _and gets me mind off you_. "Maybe you ought to try it," she said a bit hostile so he wouldn't be suspicious.

 _I ask for one thing!_ He thought angrily from his tiredness. _One!_

"I don't sing, and I don't relax. This is the way I am and I like it, and I also like a little silence!" All previous things he said thank you for disappeared. He kept his eyes wide as he slowly fell back to sleep.

Poppy gave a little smirk. _Oh yeah, how about I make you uncomfortable,_ she took out a guitar that had been stored in her hair (they all have big hair with storage ability, it's really magical), and got up to strum along. Her fingers played until she met a pair of tired blues staring back at her, "Hello darkness, my old friend..."

 _She wouldn't_ , Branch thought watching with a look of disbelief.

"I've come to talk with you again," _she would,_ Branch then heard a deep, " **Hello** ," but didn't think anything of at the time, instead he was too focused on the girl outside singing instead of sleeping!

"Because a vision softly creeping left its seeds while I was sleeping," out of nowhere these bugs and animals started to hum along with her song. "And the vision that was planted in my brain still remains," the stars started to illuminate down on her. "Within the sound..." she paused for dramatic suspense. "Of silence."

Everything went silent except the cackling of the fire.

Branch rose to meet Poppy.

"May I," he said, hands out stretched.

 _Who would have thought I'd break through_ , she thought passing him the guitar. He held it and gave her a reassuring smile, then tossed it in the pit of fie and grumpily went back to sleep.

 _I guess I'd better just sleep,_ she calmed her nerves and the two teens laid back to back on the floor. "Goodnight Branch. Sweet dreams."

 _I hope so too,_ he thought resting his eyes.

However she was right. This time he had an actual dream. A dream where his grandmother was sitting in her favorite chair while he sat in his tree watching a young happy girl dance in the park below.

 **Thanks for being so patient, I have soccer practice and too much homework to be on, that is the only delay in my stories. I am trying to be constant and post stories sooner. Thank you for reading and following, please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Trolls: New Friends**

Branch heard the cracking of a stick. He stayed still, trying to listen to the activity going on outside around him. He rolled over and tried to make Poppy face him.

"Poppy," he whispered. "Wake up. You got to move your feet." _I don't want to carry you._

"Mmm hmm," she rolled over and smacked him in the face.

 _Ouch_ , he thought trying to keep himself quiet. "Poppy."

He shook her shoulder, she wouldn't budge. _Great the one time you're actually asleep!_ He peeked through his covers, to check for the clearing. He quickly cradled her in his arms, ensuring that she was safely secured, covered in the blankets.

She giggled, "Creek..."

Branch rolled his eyes. _Girls,_ then he carried her into the tall grasses.

The footsteps were getting closer, Branch quickly pulled Poppy under him. His body hovering over hers.

 _Be prepared_ , he placed himself in a lunge position. Taking out his Swiss army knife from his vest. _Wait for it.._. That's when he noticed the fire still going. He removed himself from Poppy and ran towards the flame he scooped up some dirt and threw it on the fire to burn out. Then went back into the grasses and went into lung position. With his blade in hand.

"Branch!" Branch immediately covered her mouth. He looked down and saw her eyes still shut, but there was a pained expression. I think shes experiencing her first nightmare. He looked around and spotted a figure emerge from the shadows. _Gee Poppy. You sure do have the best timing!_

Before Poppy could make any other noise the figure spoke. "Who's out there?" It was a man. He was a husky fellow, with blonde hair, wearing overalls scanning around the abandon campsite.

"What is it now Rudy?" Another person came out. A girl with red hair came out with an annoyed face.

She looks familiar, Branch thought looking at her. Like...

"Well I thought I heard someone step on a branch," the blonde man said snapping Branch out of his thoughts.

"A branch?" The girl raised a brow. "Wow that's really interesting. I mean who steps on a branch nowadays huh?"

"I know what I heard," the man went on one knee and felt the dirt. "Someone was here. Two of them." He looked at the firepit. "Still here. Afraid of a branch from her scream, I can only imagine."

 _How could he tell by just the dirt?_ Branch thought mildly impressed. However unlike Branch the girl wasn't as interested in his observation.

"Well, while you try to find them," her voice went sarcastic. "I'll keep searching, over here!" Flipping her hair she took off the other direction. The older man never took his eyes off the dirt.

 _What's he thinking_ , Branch thought as the man named Rudy, got up and followed the girl out.

 _Good_ , Branch thought positioning himself next to her sleeping figure. I wonder what they were looking for... He focused back to Poppy; tears fell from her eyes. She was fighting her bad dream. _I can't risk having her wake up and start to hyperventilate_ , so he left her there. Softly weeping.

He looked away, moments passing. Then he heard her laugh, a smile reappeared.

"What are you dreaming about?" His voice above a whisper, all his attention on the girl he never heard the little figure coming up next to him.

"Not you," a small voice said angrily.

Branch turned but was too late. He got a stick to the head, by a little boy. No older than six.

 _Well_ , Branch thought at the brink of darkness. I found what they were looking for.

 ** _~Poppy's Dream~_**

 ** _Poppy was in a meadow. Dancing for the sun from above. It smiled down at her chanting, "Poppy! Wake up Poppy! Move your feet!"_**

 ** _She laughed until her feet gave out, "Poppy," luckily a handsome figure picked her up. She couldn't see him clearly enough, but assumed it was her life long crush._**

 ** _"Creek," she giggled as he quickly rushed towards a hilltop. When they stopped he laid her on a bed of flowers and she could feel the heat from above. The sunlight made her feel funny inside, and it was a good feeling. She laid like that for sometime, but then..._**

 ** _The sun went away. As did Creek. He left her there. Alone._**

 ** _She got up and began to run. And run. Then she saw her father's face. She waved him down, but he didn't see her as he ascended some mysterious stairs. She looked up as the Giant just stared down at her with demonic glow in his eyes, and a vicious snarl saying, "You stupid native girl."_**

 ** _The Giant lifted it's leg going to stomp on her. Her whole body froze. Eyes widen. But all she could do is watch her life about to end. All the fun, her friends, her Daddy, Creek, and..._**

 ** _SLAM!_**

 ** _She stared into Branch's eyes as he pushed her out of the way._**

 ** _"Branch!" she shouted, but it was too late._**

 ** _The boot came down. A crunch noise echoed through her head._**

 ** _Branch was dead._**

 ** _And all she could do was weep for the boy who saved her life._**

 ** _Then a light appeared. It was Branch, he was next to her with a hand out as he whispers something to her that makes her laugh._**

 ** _She didn't know whether or not it was him dying, or the idea of it being her fault. However ahe was happy now. Being there with him._**

 ** _All her friends started reappearing, and her father as they gathered round._**

 ** _She was now in a white dress, in a viel. Looking at the alter, her father nearby. As she looked into the blues eyes of her lifelong crush..._**

 ** _~Dream Ends~_**

"Branch!" Poppy woke up panting. _What did I_ \- Her eyes scanned around. _Wait is that mud?_ She slowly got up and went to touch the walls. "Wow, that's amazing!"

"Isn't it?" Poppy whipped her head and smiled at the redhead before her. "Mandy!"

"Poppy!" Mandy screamed as both girls ran in for a hug.

Poppy pulled away. "I thought the Bergens-"

"I know! I did too! But me and a few others escaped!"

"How?" Poppy asked.

"Well, some of us tried jumping-" the girl's eyes went blank.

"Mandy," Poppy placed a hand on her shoulder. The girl's violet eyes blinked back into focus.

"We um... It was a long drop. We lost a few..."

"I'm sure they'll pop up eventually," Poppy tried to reassure her. _I mean everybody gets lost._

Mandy gave Poppy a look of disbelief, "No Poppy, they're dead."

Poppy's heart stopped. "Oh..."

"Yeah, well," Mandy opened the door. "Those of us who did survive found friends."

"Friends?" Poppy asked still shocked at the event.

"Yeah," Mandy grabbed her hand come on, I'll show you!"

"Wait! Have you seen Branch?"

"That crazy kid, from town?" Mandy asked a bit stupefied.

Poppy frowned. "He's not crazy. He was just trying to prepare for the worst."

"Well," Mandy looked at the mud walls, "He was right about being prepared, because I sure wasn't."

 _~Exit the Mud House~_

Mandy Sparkledust, one of Troll town's artisans, learning the trade from her mom and grandmother. Whom didn't make the escape with her, but she did manage to be set free along with three others. All who found help in a small hidden village of Toys (look at DreamWorks website for more details). A small village where the walls are made of mud,and dirt, twigs and branches, all sorts of nature stuff.

"Come on Poppy, let's go greet Cybil," Mandy said tugging her along the dirt road, away from the hut, and towards a bigger house of soot.

"Wow!" Poppy said gasping, "This place is-"

"I now, very muddy," Mandy made a face, "Urk! It's so dirty."

"Actually I was going to say it's amazing," Poppy took a whiff. _Smells like Branch,_ she thought with a smile. "So where's Branch?"

"Geez," Mandy said with a glint in her eyes. "If I didn't know any better I'd think you were in love with him."

Poppy went red.

"Woah, are you two a thing now?"

"What, no- I mean were just friends, just-" **_No! You're not my friend!_ ** "Friends."

"Well," Mandy continued on. "That's why we're going to see Cybil! Trust me, she's wise. I'm sure she'll know."

 _~Cybil's Hut~_

"Cybil," Mandy called from the hut.

"Hello, Mandy," a smooth, calming voice said as both the girls entered the room. "And hello, new friend."

"Hi!" Poppy gave a cheerful smile. "My name is Poppy. I was wondering if you knew what happened to my friend Branch." The pinkette noticed that this Cybil was in a relaxing pose, eyes closed, humming a soft tune. "Um, hello?" she waved her hand in front of the Cybil's face. "Cybil?"

"Oh that's right," Mandy said embarrassingly. "Cybil has her mediation around this hour. I'm sorry Poppy."

"It's okay," Poppy was down. "It isn't your-"

"MANDY!" Both girls turned to see a very angry man walking their way.

"Oh hey Rudy," Mandy said with a bored tone, however the man intimidated Poppy.

"What did we talk about?"

"Uh let me see, oh yeah, I don't care."

Mandy? Poppy was astonished at the sudden change in her friend's attitude.

"I told you to-"

"Wait for you, yadda, yadda," Mandy made a hand motion. "Whatever."

"Ugh," the Rudy man sighed, in irritation. He looked up at Poppy.

She gave a bright smile, "Hi, I'm Poppy!"

The man didn't seem like the type to be be happy, his demeanour reminded her of another person who'd get angry if people didn't listen to him, but this one returned the smile. "Hello Poppy. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Rudy."

He sicked out his hand. Poppy rather pulled him into a hug.

"It's wonderful to meet you." She then released him and heard soft chuckles from him.

"It's good to know that some people of Troll are in good spirits."

"Oh, shut your trap, old man!" The redhead flashed angery eyes.

"Mandy," Poppy gasped. "That isn't very nice-"

"Zip it Poppy, you don't know him like I do," Mandy's violet eyed bore into him. "You on't know..."

"Mandy," Poppy was about to give her a hug, but she jumped away. Pain flashed in her purple eyes before she took off leaving Poppy in the hut.

"Apologies new friend Mandy has yet to deal with denil," Cybil hummed out of nowhere. "She blames herself for the fall of her friends and hasn't gripped the idea of not getting help in time. Rudy told her they'd be wasting time if they were to carry everybody at once, and thus listening to him she failed to save some that were to far from saving."

The pinkette couldn't understand the hard truth of the matter. She knew they were dead. She knew only some people survived. But she never witness nor experienced such tragic events, except in that dream...

"It's okay Poppy," he patted her back. "Some people react differently to hard times."

Glancing at Rudy. Despite his rugged look, he shown to be very caring and sincere. "Thank you. Can you take me to him?"

"Yeah, actually I had a nice chat with him when I lugged him here, along with you Sleeping Beauty," Rudy walked out of the hut and Poppy followed. "He's in infirmary room." _Oh no_ , Poppy thought with wide eyes, "Don't worry. He just got a bump on the the old nogg'n."

"How? And why am I Sleeping Beauty?" she asked.

Rudy smiled. "Let's just say your very hard to wake up."

She raised an eyebrow. Rudy laughed taking Poppy to the hut next door.

 _I wonder if he even wants to see me,_ she stood at the entrance, hesitating. _I'm pretty sure I'm the reason we got captured in the first place._

"By the way," Rudy spoke up seeing the hesitation in the young girl's posture. "You're friend seems strong, but even people like him struggle. Right now he's going to feel bad about getting captured," he placed his hand on her shoulder. "He'll need a friend to help hom get through it."

She smiled, "Thank you Rudy."

"No problem Poppy," Rudy was about to take off. "Oh and don't mind Dr. Plum. She's just very... Young."

Poppy was about to ask him what he meant, but that's when she heard giggling from inside.

 _Branch doesn't giggle_ , Poppy thought entering. Her heart did summersalutes as she saw the black haired teen in a healthy and grumpy state.

 _Branch_ , she smiled big, but stopped when she took in the whole scene.

His face was red.

The cause was clearly the very pretty girl with a sethescope smiling lovely at him.

She got a funny feeling in her stomach.

It wasn't a happy feeling either.

 **Thxs for sticking around and after my finals week Ill be into my story again trying to finish it off during my vacation. Stay tuned and review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Trolls: Branch's Confession**

Branch had just woken up from his knock out.

"Ugh," he groaned sitting up slowly, taking in his surroundings. He was in a cot, made of white cloth, and saw that the walls around him were all... "The walls are made of mud."

"Actually," a familiar voice broke in. "Straw, dirt, sand, clay, to make them mud bricks." Branch met a pair of blue eyes, similar to his, and although his eyes were wide with curiosity his posture read, 'You better have a good explanation for being here. Although the man stood big, with his huge arms crossing his chest, and a stern look to him; Branch did not back down. He attempted to get up, but it was too fast. "Easy there Grumpy," the man's voice hinted with concern. "You're in no condtion to be running around."

Ignoring him, Branch said in a demanding voice, "Tell me the coordinates of this location."

"Easy there, kid," Rudy, Branch was able to recall his name, eyes were twinkling. "No need to get hostile. I'm just a concerned new friend."

"You're right you complete stranger," Branch said with fake enthusiasm. "Of course a person I've never met before could just suddenly be my new friend!"

"Alright kid, I could do without the sarcasm. I have enough of that at home," Rudy smiled. "But I suppose your right."

"I know I am," Branch stated as if it were a fact. "I'm never wrong."

"Of course not."

It was strange to Branch. Never had he had such a long conversation with someone, except Poppy, and felt like he was liked. Well, at least enough not to be insulted by his attitude. _Like the people in my town... Wait, Poppy!_

He wanted to ask, but there might have been the slight chance that she escaped.

"Look here kid," Rudy looked into his eyes. "I know you want to just get out of here, run wild with your pretty little girlfriend-" _Poppy?_ Branch gave a look of confusion. "-But don't push yourself. Even the strong need to rest sometimes."

Branch heard him but his mind still went back to the girlfriend comment. "Did you capture her too."

"Well I couldn't just leave the Sleeping Beauty out there all alone now," Rudy said with concern. "What kind of person do you think I am?"

"A complete stranger," Branch's voice spoke with hostility. "Where is she?"

"Easy kid, she's in our guest hut. Apparently Mandy recognized her from Trolls."

 _Mandy_... _The redhead_ , it started to click when Branch looked back on yesterday's events. The girl had a family shop back in town. They were nice enough by not talking bad about him whenever he went into their shop.

"Yeah, I'm suppose to be there when she wakes up from her nap," the man turned to leave, but not before saying. "Pleasure to me you, new friend." Branch didn't let his guard down, but did acknowledge him with a nod. "Oh and our village's Dr. Plum will see you. Warning, she 's young and still undergoing her teen years so she might try to have fun with you."

"What village?" Branch said.

"The village of Toys," a girl said walking in. Branch noticed the stethoscope around her neck and band aides in her green hair. "Oh my, aren't you a cutie." She gave a little wink towards the black haired teen.

Branch gave Rudy a serious look. _Really?_

The blonde man laughed, "I'll be back. Plum try not to tease him so much."

"No promises," was her response as she walked towards Branch. "Good morning handsome, mind taking off your shirt for me."

Branch glared at her.

"Relax pretty boy," she put her hand to his forehead. "Just want to see if you caught any allergic reaction. The tall grasses you hide in is allergetic to some people."

"Well I'd know if I was allergic to something," Branch said defiantly. "Look just take me to Poppy and we'll be on our way."

"Oh are you concerned about your _Sleeping Beauty_ ," Dr. Plum teasingly said.

"Wait is Poppy the Sleeping Beauty?" Branch asked on confusion. "Why?"

"Let me tell you, so when Rudy and Mandy had gone to look for Wim, the village's proclaimed Lost Boy, which from the looks of it," she pointed at the slight bump on his head. "Is the one who turned out your lights," she added with a giggle. "And when Rudy found you lying unconscious he noticed Wim, helplessly in love with your Poppy, as he sat watching her sleep."

Branch was able to relate. "I used to watch her from a tree when I was younger," the minute he said that he regretted it because Dr. Plum got a glint in her eye.

"Let me guess, you fell in love with her. So deep into it you started writing songs in your diary because you're a helpless romantic."

He went red. It was true, but instead of songs he wrote poetry.

She giggled. "Now Branch, you don't have to be so modest," she said playfully. "Now just take off your shirt."

"No," he continued to glare.

"Oh come now, don't be shy."

"I'm not being shy-"

"Your blush says otherwise," he frowned and the color in his cheeks went down. "Is because of what I said earlier..."

"Look I just want to get Poppy and leave."

"Well your Sleeping Beauty still might be aslee- Oh, good morning your majesty."

Branch's eyes followed whoever Dr. Plum directed her attention too.

"Hello," Poppy said with an unreadable face.

"Poppy," Branch quickly got off the cot to go towards her, but dizziness over took him when his feet touched the cold ground.

"Branch!" Poppy rushed over to help him but Dr. Plum was already there.

"Careful, Handsome," the doctor said helping him sit down. "Don't want to hurt the pretty face of yours."

Branch couldn't really hear her, his head kept spinning. _Why does my head hurt so much._

"Stop talking," he told her holding his head. Then his body started to shake and sweat dripped from his forehead. "Why is this room so... So hot!"

Poppy ran to his side, "Hang in there Branch." She gave his hand a squeeze as Branch's skin tone seem to be growing paler.

"Okay listen Poppy," Dr. Plum took out her medical kit. "I need you to take Branch's shirt off."

Poppy went red. "H-his shirt off?"

"Yes and try not to make skin contact, hands are okay. here," she handed the nervous pinkette some gloves then a pair of scissors. "Here, start cutting, I'll be right back."

"Wait Doctor-"

The doctor was gone. Poppy was left alone with a pair of scissors. She looked down at the panting teen, "It-It hurts."

Sweat started to form and he clenched his teeth. "Fudge'n... Walffles!"

"Shh, it's okay Branch," Poppy tried to sooth him. "I'm here..." she looked down at his shirt. _I can do this, I can do this._.. she fought down her blush as carefully grabbed his shirt and started to cut. She felt his hand grab her side and squeeze, it sent goosebumps on her skin.

"D-don't worry Branch. I'm... I'm done!" The sight of Branch's well toned body almost distracted her from the giant red spots planted in his skin. Her eyes widen at the sight and his body kept shaking uncontrollably.

 _What do I do?_ Poppy thought helplessly watching Branch grow pale. His hand squeezed her side again and he whispered, "Poppy-I, I have to confess something to you..."

"You don't have to push yourself," Poppy said with sad eyes as she rested her hand on top of his.

"I need to tel..." He shut his eyes and tried to slow his breathing. "Tell you... Something. Just, just in case."

"Okay," Poppy said gripping his hand, "But there is no just on case, alright!"

"Poppy-"

"You are going to get better! Then we'll both be able to save the whole town!"

"Wow," he managed out weakly. "How do you manage to see the bright side of things?"

"Because, you don't," Branch strained his eyes open to catch a glimpse of her.

"Poppy I've always thought of you..." he took a deep breath. "As my friend." Tears fell from her eyes. "Don't cry happy girl," her heart fluttered at her pet name.

"B-but I thought... You know, since that day," she squeezed his hand. "That you never wanted to be my friend, since I hurt you."

"No. I've always admired you from afar," his eyelids started to close as his body's shaking slowed. "I wanted to tell you that you were always my-"

He stopped.

As did the shaking.

Poppy stood there, horrified when he let out a painful cry. _What can I do..._ The pinkette thought standing there, squeezing his hand.

"Move!" Poppy immediately backed away upon hearing Dr. Plum's command. The doctor sat Branch up and poured a liquid into his mouth. He coughed. His color started to return to his cheeks. His breathing went from ridged to his regular inhales.

"Sorry I'm late," Dr. Plum whipped out some ointment and applied it to his spots. "I takes awhile to prepare the medicine."

Poppy just stared at the doctor.

"Seriously!" Poppy yelled. "You're not suppose to leave a patient alone with someone with no, no medical experience!"

"I gave you clear instructions before I left."

"Yeah, but you can't expect me to know what to do when someone's in pain! Or suffering! Or... or just-"

"Poppy," Dr. Plum said trying to calm the pinkette down. "When there's only one doctor in the village, yes. I need to have faith that others will listen to me and do as I instruct when incidents happen." The doctor disposed of her gloves and sighed, "Look, I'm the only one here that knows about the medical field and I do need help, so all I ask from people is to trust in me. To believe in me to do my job and listen to me." Dr. Plum suddenly looked older than the flirtatious girl from earlier. "Do you understand."

Poppy slowly nodded.

"Good, now listen here," she looked at Poppy. "The best thing you do right now, is-"

"Be here, with him," Dr. Plum raised an eyebrow. "Well, when he wakes up."

"Actually I was going to say keep his chest open, the air would be good for his breathing."

"Okay Dr. Plum."

"Good. Now if you'll excuse me."

"Wait," Poppy asked stopping the doctor. "When your not busy, um can you tell me more about his allergic reaction. And how to make the medicine... in case I need to help him."

"Sure," Dr. Plum gave Poppy a genuine smile. "Sleeping Beauty." _Why do they keep calling me that?_ Poppy thought as she looked back at Branch's body. _He's not scrawny,_ she thought absentmindedly watching the red spots disappear. _Thank goodness_ , Poppy thought squeezing his hand.

"Well, I know when I'm not needed," Dr. Plum said walking out a bit embarrassed at the sight of young love before her. Although, for fun, she said, "Hey, Sleeping Beauty."

Poppy's eyes left Branch's chest as the doctor giggled out, "Try not to eye rape your _Beast_ so much."

Poppy went red and was about to object but the doctor was already out of ear range.

 **Thxs to everyone who follows my story, I truly appreciate it! I'll be busy this break catching up with all my stories, this one especially! Bridget is coming up along with new characters of the village, stay Tuned.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Trolls: Friendly Faces**

Branch woke up feeling like hell. He grumpily looked and saw that Poppy sleeping right next o him while letting out snores. A smile lit his face.

 _She didn't leave me,_ he thought in relif staring at her sleeping form. He suddenly felt a breeze and glanced down. _Where's my shirt_?

"Knock, knock!" A voice came from the door at the front of the hut.

Poppy woke, still half asleep, asking, "Who's there?"

"It's your Doctor," Plum's green hair popped in with her medical kit. "It's time for your check up lovebirds!"

"Lovebirds," Branch asked in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"You know. The story of the Sleeping Beauty and her Beast-"

"Actually it's Beauty and the Beast, not Sleeping Beauty," Branch corrected her. Poppy gave him a suspicious look. "What do you think I did in my bunker all those years?"

"I didn't expect you to know those type of stories," Poppy asked smiling. "So which is your favorite!"

"The one about the independent redhead with an arrow, of course."

"Oh Meredith! I love her!"

"I know, her archery skills are so-" Branch stopped himself. He glanced over at the amused doctor.

"No, no. Don't let me stop you," Plum smiled innocently. "Keep going."

"Why am I shirtless," he narrowed his eyes at his doctor, he didn't see the Poppy go red.

"Why don't you ask your Beauty over there?" Branch turned to Poppy who seem to be interested into his shoes.

"Poppy?" Branch asked in disbelief, and in relief that the doctor hadn't violated him. "You took of my shirt."

"I-I only did it because it was the doctor's orders!" Poppy's face lit up. "I swear I didn't see anything."

"Sure you didn't," he said with hostility, masking the embarrassing fact that Poppy saw him without his shirt... Like right now. He caught her eyes wandering down his chest. "Poppy!"

"What?" The pinkette blinked and saw Branch's tinted cheeks, along with the doctor watching with a smile on her face.

"Poppy what did I tell you about checking out his chest," the doctor giggled.

"Oh wait, no!" Poppy's face seem to resemble a strawberry. "I wasn't checking you out, I mean I was, but I wasn't 'checking-you-out' I was making sure your body was okay. It is by the way."

"My body is okay?" Branch's eyes widen. He didn't know whether or not to be shy that she looked, or insulted that she said his body was just okay.

"Yeah, well..." Poppy got a sad look in her eye. "Yesterday this patch of skin," her hand gently touched his creamy chest. "Went red... and I didn't know what to do except to watch Plum put the ointment on."

"Wait," Branch raised a brow toward the Doctor's direction. "She helped me?"

"Of course Cutie," Dr. Plum said putting on some gloves. "I didn't want to hurt that handsome face of yours."

"Thank you Doctor."

Dr. Plum gave him a whole hearted smile.

"You too Poppy," he looked into her velvet eyes. "Really thank you."

"I-I didn't really do anything. I just helped her by taking off your shirt-" Branch cut her off and brought her into a hug. "Thank you for not leaving me."

"I won't leave you Branch," Poppy said returning the hug.

"Excuse me," the two teens went red as they pulled away. "Sorry to interrupt your moment but Branch I'm going to have to check you up before you go anywhere."

"Alright Dr. Plum," Branch agreed. "Whatever you say."

The doctor's eyes widen. "Alright then come closer to the edge so that I may check you out, too." She gave him a little wink.

"Hey, Plum," Rudy's voice broke in. "Are they still here?"

"Yup. I'm just making sure his body is fully recovered."

"Okay then," Rudy appeared before them in the same overalls from yesterday. "Hope you kids don't mind, but I brought my pit crew to help you on your way."

Trailing behind him was Mandy carrying a set of clothes, a teenager with glitter in his eyes carrying a bowl of soup, and a younger kid with muddy feet came in with another bowl.

"Nice hair," Poppy smiled at the teenager. "Love the glitter."

"Thank you," the teen professed rather proudly. "I absolutely love your hair color."

"Thank you," Poppy grabbed the tips of her hair. "Everybody used to say it was weird."

"Great, who are they," Branch asked Dr. Plum peeved at the stupid compliments the two teens were giving each other.

 _Nice hair, well no kidding!_ Branch thought irritably. _You guys have the same hair color!_

"Oh the two boys?" The doctor said taking out her stethoscope. "Well the older fellow is Arabesque, take a deep breath," Branch obliged. "He was suppose to be keeping an eye on his little brother, Wim, the one responsible for the bump on your head. Now Handsome, I'm going to check your temperature and then we should be good to go."

"Plum," Arabesque complained. "You promised you wouldn't tell him who we were!"

"Oops," she said putting the scope away and taking out her thermometer. "I forgot."

"Sorry," Arabesque's voice was nervous. "About that bump on your head."

"Oh, don't worry about it," Branch said nonchalantly. "I'm used to getting hit on the head by little kids."

"Really," he let out a breath of relief. "I thought you'd be mad."

"No way," Branch said forcing a smile. "Hey, come here for a second. Let me tell you a little secret. Come on."

The boy leaned in, then Branch socked him in the face.

"Branch!" Poppy said running to help Arabesque who dropped the bowl all over himself. "What was that for?"

"For my bump," Branch growled. "And for letting him not keeping an eye on his own little brother to run around and get hurt!"

Usually Branch didn't care for such absurd things, but he knew how it felt to lose someone. It hurt. Losing someone and not being able to do anything about it was painful, but people like Arabesque needed to wake up before there loved ones got hurt.

"Rudy do something," Arabesque complained as he tried to fan himself. "You said you'd help me!"

"I said I'd help you by not revealing who you were," Rudy laughed. "Nothing about defending you. Besides someone's been needing to teach you a lesson about ignoring your responsibilities."

"I always watch him!" Arabesque defended.

"That isn't what Moxie told me," Dr. Plum said giving the teen two plugs for his bloody nose. "She said you left him, alone at the big tree when you went 'hang out' with her."

Arabesque blushed. "But- but I didn't even give him the bump on the head! It was Wim! Why hit me?"

"I can't hit a child," Branch responded sternly glancing at Wim who didn't make eye contact with anyone. "But I can punish the older brother responsible for him."

"That's not fair! Why? I'm not the one who told you to go hide in those grasses!"

"No," Branch said stalking towards the teen. "But If you had kept an eye on your brother then there would have been no search party, no hiding, no wasting out time!"

"It's okay Branch," Poppy interjected. "We still have time."

"Do we?" Branch snapped at the pinkette. "For all we know everyone could be dead!" _Grandma..._ "And we're here. Waiting to see if I'm okay!"

"Easy there Branch," Rudy interrupted. "I know it's hard waiting for people, but you have to have patience with this stuff. Mistakes happen."

"Yeah, mistakes," Branch scoffed. "Sure thing _Rudy_."

For some reason, Branch's words hurt the blonde man, and he was mentally tough to handle the teenagers of the village. But this stranger's words seem to pierce his heart.

"Sorry, Rudy," Poppy said glaring at Branch. "Don't take it to heart, we're just in a hurry to save the people of our town."

"Well, I can relate," Rudy said with sad eyes. "I've lost loved ones before. I'm still unsure what happened to them to this day."

"I'm sorry Rudy," Poppy said with sympathetic eyes. "I hope they are okay."

"Thank you Poppy," Rudy gave her a smile. "I know there's still hope with friends like you there to cheer me and my Maddy on. We believe that one day we'll be reunited with our loved ones."

"Maddy?"

"My wife. I hope you'll meet her one day, she has a voice of an angel," Rudy said with hearts in his eyes. "She left to gather herbs to make up for Branch's ointment."

"Is there not enough ointment for everyone?"

"No more like not enough people with that reaction," Plum interjected. "Excuse my interruption but it's so rare! For there to be to be only two people having the same allergic reaction to those grasses. We were lucky Maddy had some ointment prepared."

 _That is pretty rare,_ Poppy thought glancing at Branch. _Especially since he isn't from around here..._

"Alright Handsome, you're all set!"

"Can we leave now," Branch asked Dr. Plum breaking Poppy out of her thoughts.

"Yes. Once you put your clothes on you'll be free to leave," she said looking Branch up and down. "Or you can go shirtless-"

"Doctor," Rudy gave Plum a serious look. "Stop teasing the boy. Branch, here take the clothes Mandy brought you. I don't think Poppy can take her eyes off you."

 _When are they going to stop picking on me?_ Poppy blushed at the comment. _I mean I barely looked at his toned-Stop it!_

"Fine," Branch took the shirt. "Thank you Rudy."

"Actually it was Wim who convinced his brother to give you the shirt."

Branch raised a brow at the little boy who waked him, then glared. "Why?"

The little kid was silent.

"Fine, don't tell me-"

" I didn't want my Princess to be with a naked Beast," Wim spat out glaring at Branch. "You don't deserve her, she's to beautiful for you, Colorless Monster!"

"I won't hit a child," Branch said staring at Wim. "But I'll punish a little punk-"

"Branch!" Poppy ran to protect Wim. "He's just a child."

"Did you hear what he called me?"

"Well you're older," Branch rolled his eyes as she directed her attention on the little kid. "Hello cutie."

"Hello my Princess," Wim surprised the Princess by embracing her.

 _He's so cute_ , she hugged him back. _How can Branch not like him?_

Branch didn't care until the little brat stuck his tongue out at him and squeezed the Princess back.

"Haha," Wim's older brother laughed. "That's what you get."

"Oh, did you want another appointment with my fist," Branch threaten cracking his knuckles. "You better hope the doctor has more plugs for that nose."

"Um, oh my! Look at the time," Arabesque quickly gathered himself about to exit the hut. "Bye Poppy!"

"Bye!" She shouted back removing herself from Wim's embrace. "Okay, ready to go Branch."

"You don't know the half of it," he said grabbing his pack. "Thanks Dr. Plum."

"Aw, no kiss goodbye?" She giggled. "I'm kidding, sort of. Bye, and Poppy, remember what I taught you."

"Yes," Poppy went to hug her. "Thank you for the lesson."

"Anytime and that reminds me," she handed Branch a lollipop. "It's only for my patients that entertain me with their young romance."

"Grape?" Rudy said in disgust as Branch unwrapped it. "I hate grape."

"Same here," Branch didn't want to waste it so he handed it to Wim. "Here you can have it."

Wim simply took the lollipop without glancing up. "I guess that's how it goes right? I end up having whatever you can't handle."

Branch strained himself. "Listen up kid. Stop running off by yourself. You have a lot of people who care about you, and not everybody is as pretty like Poppy and me. Understood."

"As long as you don't try anything with my Princess," Wim said defiantly. "Understood, Beast."

Branch got irritated and Poppy giggled.

"Don't be such a sourpuss. Come on it's cute!" She went down on one knee and gave Wim a kiss on the cheek. "Bye my little Prince."

"B-Bye Princess Poppy," Wim said gazing lovingly at the pinkette. "Don't forget to come visit me!"

"How could I ever forget my Little Prince?"

"Like this," Branch interrupted by pulling on Poppy's arm. "Goodbye everyone."

"Don't hurt that beautiful face of yours," Dr. Plum said. "You too Poppy!"

"Bye," Rudy shouted. "And don't forget to visit again you two lovebirds!"

Branch rolled his eyes.

"Awe, aren't they nice?" Poppy said now following Branch to the tall grasses.

"Oh yea," Branch stated sarcastically. "The best!"

Before the two made it completely out of the village they heard heavy breathing. Turning they spotted a redhead with red cheeks.

"Oh my gosh I forgot to tell you goodbye!" Poppy ran up to her friend and hugged her. "I'm so sorry I-" Poppy noticed the tenseness in her shoulders."Mandy what's wrong?"

"Remember Johnny," Mandy quickly lashed out.

"Yeah, he was your boyfriend," Poppy's eyes widen. "Oh is he here?"

"He's dead," Mandy said with dry eyes. "Along with Marty, his best friend, and Shimmer, mine. There bodies were still alive, breathing on the floor but I didn't scream loud enough. I was suppose to call for help, but my voice was more of a cry. I couldn't do anything except cry Poppy. I couldn't even convince Rudy to help carry them or try to save them..."

"It's okay Mandy," Poppy went up to her friend and gave her a hug. "You did all you could do."

"Did I?" Mandy whispered. "I know I could've done so much more if I just-"

"Knew," Poppy finished hugging her tighter. "Me too Mandy."

The redhead returned the embrace. as a tear fell down her cheek. "Please take me with you! I can help now!" Determination flashed in her violet eyes. "I promise I won't let anyone else die!"

Poppy turned to look at Branch who shook his head. "No Poppy. We're already behind schedule as it is, we can't afford to waste anymore time."

"Please Branch, hear me out," Mandy said regaining her composure. "I overheard where they were headed. I know where they're going. I can help you."

"It'd be harder travel and hide with three people," Branch countered.

"Oh, yeah, well I know someone who can keep us stay hidden," Branch raised a brow. "He's good at laying low in the shadows."

"Come on Branch. We can trust her," Poppy plead with her velvet eyes. "Please."

Branch needed to ensure this wasn't some sort of trick before making his decision.

"First show me the person who can keep us in the shadows."

 _~~Somewhere in a tree~~_

When Aspen Heitz was in the town of Trolls, he was well known for one thing and one thing only. Climbing, specifically trees. He'd manage to to jump from tree to tree without making a sound. Like a shadow. It was his getaways when he felt suffocated by all the hugs given to him. He liked the town's hug time, but hated when some people squeezed the life out of him.

However right now it was his escape from reality. He was climbing the village's biggest tree so that he can ride his skateboard down the trunk for the thrill.

 _Alright, I can do this_ , he said placing his skateboard under his feet. _I can do it. I can do it._

"Whoo-hoo!" He took off. The wind nearly blew his face off as he happily sped down the 30 foot tree. "This is awesome!"

"There he is!" Mandy said pointing at a blur fly past them into the village's field. "Come on!"

"Doesn't seem like the sneaky silent type," Branch stated in disapproval.

"Well just wait until you meet him!"

"Oh I'm jumping with joy."

"Branch," Poppy said as all three teens stopped at the end of a muddy trail. "Give him a chance."

Branch glanced at the abandon skateboard. "Assuming he didn't kill himself already."

"Oh my gosh, Aspen!" Mandy rushed over to spot his unconscious body laying in a pile of hay. She went to her knees and was about to touch him, but his eyes widen and he jumped up.

"Woah! Did you see that!" The teen wore a huge crazed smile. "It was freak'n awesome! You should have tried it!"

"What did we talk about?" Mandy pointed a finger at his chest. "Stop trying to kill yourself! It's like you want to meet Death!"

"Oh, heh. Sorry Mandy, " Aspen said sheepishly, that is until he saw the other two teens behind her. "Wait is... is that..."

"I know, right? It's Poppy," Mandy threw her hands up. "Yay! But listen-"

"Branch!" Aspen ran past both girls and tried to hug him, but Branch step sided causing the green haired boy to fall. "It is you!"

"Do I know you?" The black haired teen asked.

"Yeah! We used to hang out when we were younger! Remember? I taught you how to climb that tree you used to go to!" Aspen's face grew a bit sadden. "Don't you remember?"

"Not really," Branch shrugged. "It'a all fuzzy. Now we wanted to ask you-"

"Oh, it must've been when you hit your head. Right? That accident with your grandma," the green haired boy put a hand on his shoulder. "Sorry man."

"Aspen!" Mandy quickly interrupted, and aware of the sadness overtaking the brunette at the mention of his grandmother. "Do you, or do you not know how to hide from the Giant?"

"Heck yes!" Aspen smiled widely. "I can find any route through the trees! Just show me the way!"

"See, I told you," Mandy proudly placed her hands on her hips. "So how about it Branch?"

Branch looked at the two teens and sighed. "No."

"See that's the spirit-wait what?"

"I said no," he turned to leave. "It'd be too crowded with four."

"Oh I get it," Mandy walked up to him with her fists clenched. "You want to be alone with Poppy, you think she'll fall for a grumpy guy like you?"

Branch stopped and glared at the redhead, ignoring the gasp from Poppy.

"Mandy why would you say something like that," Poppy defended.

"Really," Mandy gave the pinkette a look. "Are you saying that if you had the choice you'd rather be with Branch, than Creek?"

In the past Poppy would have said yes. A thousand times yes, because Creek was there to bob her nose when things went south. Like the day Branch didn't come to her party. Creek was there. The time she went to audition for a show, Creek was there. But now, after realizing that Branch was hurt by their last encounter as much as she was, she was certain he had a good heart.

"Yes," Poppy said looking at Branch. "I would."

The black haired teen's heart skipped a beat.

"REALLY?" Mandy said looking at Poppy with a determine look in her eye. "Creek, the heartthrob of the town. The boy you've been crushing on since forever."

"Hey, that was sworn under girl code of slumber party secretcy!"

"Whatever, Liar!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Prove it then."

Poppy went red. "I can't just k-kiss Branch! I have to like the person I kiss before I kiss them."

Mandy smiled triumphantly. "So you don't like him."

"Not like that," Poppy said avoiding to meet Branch's eyes. "N-not that kind of like."

"Okay that's enough," Branch stepped in, tired of their bickering. "Listen Mandy, I don't want you to have to go through another traumatic experience okay."

"Really?" Mandy said in disbelief.

"Yes really," Branch looked at all of them. "I just don't want you guys to suffer. Again. I mean what if they're all dead?"

"That's why you have to have hope," Poppy said placing a hand on his shoulder. "We all do."

"Poppy you don't know what they've been through. How much one person could take..."

"Do you?" The pinkette gave him a sincere look.

He gave a painful expression. "I don't want to talk about it," a tear escaped his eye.

"Okay not now. I got it, but we need to believe in them. Alright?" It was her turn to wipe his tear. "Let's not forget that they know the way."

"Alright Poppy," he gave a small smile that made her heart flutter. He turned towards the other two teens. "Hey, Mandy and Aspen, you guys better know what you're doing."

"What are we waiting for?" Aspen smiled widely placing his arm around Branch."Let's do this!"

 _Oh great_ , Branch thought sourly. _Another hyperactive companion._

When the two boys walked ahead, Mandy stayed back with Poppy.

"Poppy, I want to say sorry for being such a jerk to you," Mandy apologized. "I just really wanted to help you guys."

"No problem," Poppy said. "Now come on, don't want to be left behind, right!"

"You're right! Oh and by the way I didn't say you had to prove it with a _kiss,_ " Poppy froze and blushed. "It's okay your secret is safe with me." Mandy continued ahead of her, but stopped to look back with a smirk on her face, "Or is it?"

"It was suppose to be in secretcy," Poppy kept arguing as they followed the boys.

 **Yes I finished this chapter! I'm trying to keep updating this story on Sundays, but also on any weekday! I am trying to be consistent with this troy and my other ones so thank you for your patience! I really appreciate your dedication to the story! And more Lovey-Dovey scenes in the next one! Don't forget to review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Trolls: Their Feelings**

The four teens continued their journey. The boys trailing ahead while the girls where a bit behind.

"Hey Mandy," Poppy asked her friend. "If you were on the verge of death and wanted to confess something to someone, do you think it'd be something worth knowing?"

"Tots," Mandy said. "If I'm on my death bed, in my final moments of course I'd want to confess my deepest secrets. Why?"

The pinkette hesitated.

"I really shouldn't be telling you this but..." Poppy started to whisper afraid of it being overheard by Branch's sharp ear. "Branch was going to confess something to me, but he got really sick before he could finish. He never brought it up again."

"Oh no, gurl," Mandy grabbed her friend's shoulders. "You need to tell him. Don't take no for an answer."

"Thanks," she said appreciative.

"And Poppy, do you really like that Grump?"

"Yeah," Poppy looked up at Branch. "I really do."

"Hey Branch," Aspen asked the brunette. "Do you like Poppy?"

Branch stopped in his tracks. _Calm down Branch,_ he thought calming his nerves. _Try not to make it so obvious._ "Um, does it look like I like her?"

"Well you keep looking back at her," Branch was flabbergasted. "Yeah, I know. I'm pretty smart."

"Look, I actually used to really like her."

"Really!"

"Yeah," he said with a sort of faraway look in his eye. "But she things change. And I'm pretty sure she likes someone else right now."

"Who?"

"Creek," Branch rolled his eyes. "The town 'heartthrob' apparently."

"Please, that dude is not half the guy you are," Aspen put his arm around Branch. "To be honest here, the guy's a total douche."

"Tell me about it-" Branch stopped himself. _Why are you opening up so easily to him?_ He glanced at the green haired teen acting friendly with him. _Maybe because he's actually treating me like a person._ Branch sighed and removed himself from the guy's arm. "Look Aspen I'm not the same person you knew when we were young."

"Sure you are," Aspen beamed. "You're still Branch. Just you know... with stuff you're trying to work out. Like me."

Branch gave him a small smile. "Thanks." His ears perked up. "What is that sound?"

"It's the Giant's mechanics," Aspen said looking up. "If I climb that tree I'll get a better look. Wait up for me!"

He dashed off.

"Aspen!" Branch called out but the kid had zoomed off.

"He'll be fine," Mandy said as she and Poppy approached.

"No," Branch said with a stern look. "He needs to learn to listen to me."

"Are you sure you like him," Mandy whispered to the pinkette.

"Mandy," Poppy tried to cover her face going red in embarrassment. "He's right there!"

"Whatever, he's still looking for Aspen."

Aspen came rushing back with a huge grin on his face.

"I saw them! They're a couple more miles that way-" He was cut off by a hard knock on the head from Branch. "Ouch! What was that for?"

"Don't run off like that!" Branch scolded him. "What would've happened if the Giant saw you huh?"

"I don't know?"

"That's right you don't know! Next time you listen to me!" Branch glared at him. "Understood."

"Yeah but I know the way-"

"No you don't. Mandy come here," she obliged. "You said you knew their coordinates right?"

"Yeah," said placed her hands on her hips. "And?"

"And you're suppose to be leading us in the right direction, I trust."

She sighed. "Got it Captain."

"Good, have Aspen _help_ you," he sent the green haired boy a look. "Understood."

"Yeah," Aspen said a bit disappointingly. "Captain."

"Come on Aspen," Mandy put her arm around in comfort. "Let's go before the Captain blows a fuse."

They walked off together.

"Dang Aspen," Mandy said reading the sky. "What'd you do to make him so mad?"

"Nothing, I just went to go climb a tree!"

"Gee," she said rather rudely. "Putting yourself in danger once again. Nice."

"I wasn't trying too," he said. "Honestly."

"Uh huh," she looked at the trees for moss. "Moss grows on the North side- It's this way." She continued on. "So do you think Branch likes Poppy?"

"Like? Dude had a huge crush on her when we were little," he said glancing back at Branch and Poppy walking rather quietly next to each other. "But I think he still kind of likes her like that. Why?"

"Well I think Poppy likes him, and although I don't like him that much doesn't mean I shouldn't support her," Mandy glancing back at the obvious love birds. "I mean look at them. They look so helpless. Ugh, it's so obvious."

"Yeah, wait what is?"

Mandy ignored his stupid comment. "Look when we set up camp, because we are pretty soon, let's play a game where they both have to admit that they like each other. Alright?"

"Well if it'll make Branch happy then, I'm in," Aspen said smiling. "What game?"

Mandy smirked.

"So Branch," Poppy asked him as Mandy and Aspen were up ahead planning where to go. "What were you going to confess to me?"

"What are you talking about?" He said still irritated that Aspen took off by himself. _He could've gotten killed_ , he thought frowning in Aspen's direction. _That would've been another death on my hands..._

"Branch," Poppy said in a soft voice. "Aspen is okay. Don't worry."

"I'm not worried," _I'm terrified,_ he wanted to change the subject. "So what were you saying?"

"Oh the confession when you were sick. Right before you nearly passed out you said," she began to mimic his voice. " _I wanted to tell you that you were always my-_ and you started to scream in pain, but anyways you wanted to confess something..."

"Oh," Branch went a bit red at the fuzzy memory. " _That._ Yeah just drop it."

"Hey you guys!" Aspen cheerfully yelled. "Over here!"

He continued to walk ahead of Poppy who didn't intend to drop anything.

"Please Branch," Poppy gave him a puppy dog face. "Please."

"No," he said watching as the other two turned left. "I was delusional okay. I wasn't thinking straight-"

"Come on Branch!" She nudged him. "I know you want to tell me-"

"I don't."

"I bet you do," she sang.

"No way. End of discussion."

She pouted, "Please!"

"No."

"I promise I won't do anything to hurt you," he stopped and looked into her pouty face. "Please."

"Alright," he sighed in annoyance, she smiled. "I wanted to tell you that you were always my-my um..." He glanced into her anxious face. "First love."

Time stopped. "Your-your, _first_ love?" Poppy said as her cheeks went scarlet.

"Yeah," he said feeling shy. "There are you happy now- Poppy?" He waved his hand in front of her face. "Did you catch something?" He placed his hand on her forehead.

She suddenly got chills at the contact and jumped back. "N-no just Super!" she giggled nervously. "So your first love?"

"Yeah," he said looking at his shadow. "When I was still young and native. Kind of like you."

"Gee, thanks," she said as her heart rate sped up. "So is there a second love?" _Calm down Poppy_ , she told herself. _Play it cool._ "I mean... Is it Plum?" _Way to play it cool._ "She is really pretty."

"Hm?" He was watching up ahead as Aspen and Mandy stopped. "I think I was too busy on my own health rather than the doctor's prettiness." _Especially a flirtatious girl like that doctor_ , he thought looking up at the sky. _I guess it's getting late. "_ Come on."

He took hold of her hand. "W-why?" Poppy squeaked.

"To help set up camp," Branch pointed to the direction of Aspen and Mandy already stopping and setting up.

"No I mean w-why are you holding my hand."

"Well isn't it obvious, I'm still in love with you," he said nonchalant.

"Really," she felt butterflies. "You are?"

"No Poppy don't you know sarcasm," he pointed to the campsite as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "We need to hurry up and you seem to be slowing us down."

"Oh, heh. Right."

"Don't worry we're already here." He released her hand, and for some reason, his hand felt colder than before. _Well she is always radiant,_ he thought ignoring it. "Mandy how long before we reach the Giant's destination."

"Another day," she said looking at the sky. "If anything."

"Good, now you guys scout for food, I'll go get the firewood," Branch ordered. "And search together.

~ _~~LATER~~~_

After they were all seated around the campfire, their beds (the floor) already set up, they had already finished their food Mandy smirked and shouted out. "Alright let's play Truth or Dare! Captain you go first."

"Fine," Branch said, unsure of to play, he'd never play it before but it did seem interesting. "Um... Aspen. Which one?"

"Dare!" Aspen shouted without a second thought. "DARE!"

"I dare you to-" he thought about something. _I don't want him to do something he'll literally hurt himself with. But I do need to humiliate him..._ "To confess your true love."

"No problem," he got closer to Mandy and looked deep into her eyes. "Mandy."

Her eyes widen in horror. "Whoa what are you-"

"If you can just hand me my skateboard behind you," he pointed at the board.

"Oh," she gave it to him. "Don't scare me like that."

"Alright," he sent her a wink. For some reason her heart started to race. "Stupid," she muttered under breath.

Aspen held his board close to his chest and began to kiss the thing. "Oh baby don't ever cheat on me with another! Never leave me. I love you so much. I love you Bonnie!"

The girls laughed at the scene.

Branch sighed. "I really regret asking that now."

"Go ahead Poppy," Mandy said. "Ask me."

"Truth or Dare?"

Mandy thought for a moment. "Truth."

"Tell us in all honest, who you think is the cutest person here?"

"Well, if I may," Mandy went to hug Poppy. "You Princess are the cutest one on my radar!"

"Oh you," Poppy playfully giggled. "It's Aspen's turn now. Right?"

"Indeed," she sent him a 'You-know-what-to-do' wink. "Aspen ask Poppy."

"Truth or Dare, Poppy," Aspen asked with a glint in his eye.

"Dare!" Poppy said without hesitation. "Come on, bring it! I'm so ready! I got this!"

"Kiss the boy you like!"

"What!" Poppy and Branch exclaimed at the same time.

"Excuse me?" Poppy said going red in the cheeks.

"You heard me, and Poppy," Aspen said pointing a finger in her direction. "And Mandy does not count as a boy."

 _Oh boy_ , Poppy thought slowly getting up. "Can I change it to truth?"

"Rules Poppy," Aspen said sternly. "We must all play by them." He sent Mandy a wink as if his plan was brilliant.

 _You idiot!_ Mandy mentally slapped herself. _She won't do it in front of everyone! She's too embarrassed!_ "How about the boys have to keep their eyes closed!" Mandy quipped in. "So it's not so awkward for Poppy."

"Sure," Aspen agreed closing his eyes. "Whenever you're ready Poppy."

Branch closed his eyes.

 _Branch does have dreamy blue eyes_ , Poppy blushed beginning to walk towards the brunette. _I bet if he wasn't so grumpy all the time people would talk to him. Then they'd realize how smart and caring he really is!_

Branch's heart rate sped up.

 _What is she doing,_ he thought afraid as he felt a figure stop in front of him. _She doesn't like me like that-right?_

 _I don't think he cares,_ Poppy thought dropping to her knees leaning in. _It's just a kiss..._

 _Right! She likes Creek,_ he frowned a bit. _The boy she's been crushing on her since forever._

 _Why is he frowning? Oh my gosh,_ Poppy stopped. _What if I ruin the relationship we already have! Do I really want to risk it over a stupid dare?_

Poppy got up.

"Poppy," Mandy whispered getting up. "What are you doing?"

"I-I can't do it," Poppy looked at Mandy. "You do it for me. They'll never know the difference."

"Just kiss him!" Mandy said a bit more above a whisper.

"I'm not kissing Branch," Poppy said a bit louder than intended too. "Please Mandy, just go give Aspen one on the cheek. Please."

"Fine," Mandy rolled her eyes and landed a swift kiss on Aspen's cheeks. "Okay boys, open your eyes."

"Uh, gee Poppy I'm flattered?" Aspen gave Mandy a confused look but she shook her head. "So um, I think it's Branch's turn? Ready Branch."

The boy wore a moody expression. "When ever you guys are."

"So Branch," Mandy asked the brunette. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," he stated. _As if she's going to catch me with_ _that_ _one._

"Why did you decide to help Poppy?"

"Dare," he quipped.

"Oh no, you said you'd play the game by _my_ rules."

"I don't remember agreeing to that-"

"Well you don't remember a lot of things, now do you?"

He sent a little glare towards Poppy who for some reason couldn't meet his eyes.

Mandy smirked at him. "So, why did you help her? It's not like anybody in town was ever nice to you."

"Ouch Mands," Aspen said. " _That_ was harsh."

"Well Branch," she ignored him. "Why did you?"

"Because I just felt like it okay!" He growled and got up. "This game is stupid, along with the people playing it! I'm going for a walk."

The brunette stormed off.

"Well isn't he a stick in the mud," Mandy said aloud. "Why do you like him again?"

Poppy ignored her friend and went after him. "I-I'll be right back."

As the pinkette took off after the brunette the redhead frowned. "What's so good about him?"

"He wasn't always like that you know," Aspen said looking into the fire. "He used to be a pretty happy guy."

"Who? Branch," Mandy scoffed. "As if. People don't just suddenly change Aspen."

"You did," he got up and looked her in the eyes. "When _they_ died."

"How else was I suppose to react?" she shouted. "All reckless like you!"

They stared at each other. Her violets burned through his velvet.

"How was he suppose to react when he lost his Grandma," Mandy's eyes grew.

"I-I didn't know that-"

"Now you do," Aspen sighed in disappointment. "It's been a night, so I'll see you in the morning."

Aspen went to sleep leaving Mandy to render on his words.

Branch had stalked off angrily kicking everything in his way.

 _Of course she wouldn't kiss you,_ Branch thought angrily kicking a stone. _She obviously doesn't like you like that! She made it clear at the village._

He sat down at the edge of a swamp and looked at his reflection.

"Look at yourself," he thought watching his angry face in the dirty water. "You're better off alone."

"I don't think so," Branch jumped back. _I really need to stop letting my guard down._

"Oh, it's you," Branch said looking back into the water. "What Poppy?"

"I wanted to see if you were okay?"

"I'm fine, now leave me alone," he hugged his knees. "People like me are better off alone."

"I'll leave you alone," Poppy said. "If you tell me why you decided to help me."

"Just drop it," he growled.

"Come on," Poppy sat next to him. "I want to know."

"No!" He got up. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Branch, I thought we were starting to become friends."

"Well you thought wrong," Branch saw the hurt flash in her velvet eyes. "Just go Poppy."

"Fine!" Tears hung from the corners of her eyes. "Do whatever you want!"

She took off into the dark woods.

"You're a jerk." He told his reflection. _Did she even go the right way?_ He just remember that she went left rather than straight. "But you'll be an even bigger jerk if you let her get lost in the woods alone. In the dark. Great, thanks a lot subconscious."

He got up and ran after her.

 _Stupid Branch!_ Tears flew as she ran top speed through the forest. _Stupid feelings for his stupid face! Why'd I have to fall for such a- Whoa!_ Her body started to slow itself. _I-I like-like him?_ Her chest felt warm. "I like Branch. I really like him!"

"Good. To. Know, " Poppy jumped at the sight of the boy behind her. "I never took you for a sprinting type, Poppy."

"You cam after me?" She got a funny feeling in her stomach.

"Yeah, you ran the wrong way," he sighed in despair. "I mean did you want me to go get a search party looking for your dead body?"

"Oh," the feeling disappeared. "Well you found me. Sorry I never thought people cared so much about _strangers._ "

Branch flinched at the bitterness of her words. "Listen Poppy, I-" _Come jerk face,_ he scolded himself. _Apologize unless you want to lose your first friend._ "I just don't know how to put this into words."

Poppy's eyes widen as a tear fell from his eye. "What is it Branch?"

"I'm afraid of losing the first person I've actually cared for in awhile," he took a deep breath. "I don't want you to disappear from my life like my grandmother did." Poppy felt a pang in her heart as Branch calmed himself. "I don't want to lose another person so please accept this apology of mine, or else I'd be lost without you... I'm sorry." Branch felt someone hug him from behind. "What're you doing?"

"It just looked like you could use a hug," Poppy squeezed him. "I'm sorry I didn't know about your grandmother. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Even I'm not that prepared to talk about it," he said unsure of whether or not to hug her back. "Poppy, do you really like Aspen more than me?"

Poppy pulled back in surprise. "I like you!"

Branch's eyes widen in shock. "Then why did you kiss Aspen?"

"I-I didn't! It was Mandy! I told her to kiss him."

For some reason Branch was vulnerable, opening up to Poppy, not shy to ask her any embarrassing questions either. "So you didn't kiss him?"

"No, Branch. Look I'll kiss you-" she quickly covered her mouth. _What did I just agree too?_ "To show you how much I like you... as a friend!"

"Really?" Branch asked. "You don't have too, unless you want to. I mean."

"Of course, I want to. I like you Branch," _if he only knew the half of it._ "Just close your eyes," Branch raised a brow. "I've never done this kissing stuff before, even on the cheek."

 _So she hasn't kissed Creek yet,_ Branch thought with an inward smile. _Stop it! Now close your eyes... It's just a friendly kiss._

"Okay," she paused. "I going too kiss you. I got this. Woo! I'm so ready. Yup here come my lips-"

"Poppy," Branch said impatiently. "Do you or do you not want to kiss me?"

"J-just wait um... I need a new angle." She moved right beside him. _Okay in three. Two. One._

Branch turned his head. "How long is this-"

Poppy's lips were pressed against his. Branch moaned at the contact. The sound caused the pinkette to actually open her eyes.

 _Am I kissing his..._ she quickly pulled away going 50 shades of red. "Omg! I-I'm so sorry Branch! I swear I didn't intend to kiss you _there_! I promise you I aimed for your cheek! Branch? Branch! Branch!" She waved her hand in front of his face. He seem to be in a daze.

 _Did I just break Branch?_ She did the only thing she could think of and slapped him.

"Ouch," he snapped back. "What was that for?"

"Phew," she sighed in relief. "I thought I broke you."

"N-no," he admitted walking fast to where she didn't see his face. "You didn't break me."

 _You just gave me the silly idea that you might like me,_ he thought embarrassed at the moan he let escape. _You weren't suppose to enjoy it that much. Remember you guys are just friends_.

 _Just friends that one day will bloom into a relationship,_ she thought running to catch up next to him. _Obviously not right now,_ she sent him a smile and he quickly averted his eyes. _I guess he's still kind of shy._

 _You stole my heart,_ Poppy began to hum to herself. _And you're the one to blame_

"Why are you humming?"

"Yeah," Poppy sang. "And that's why."

"Yeah that's why what?"

"I smile," she started to walk ahead. "It's been a while."

"Not really," Branch grabbed her hand. "And it's this way Poppy."

The brunette's hand felt warm as he led them back to their campsite. The pinkette was silently continuing the song in her head. _Since every day and everything has felt this right and now you turn it all around._ They made a turn. _And suddenly you're all I need._ They made it back to camp they let go. The bitter cold returned to the boy's empty hand.

"Oh um... Wait!" He quickly pulled her in for a hug and pulled back. "Is um... this what _friends_ do?"

Her heart soared looking into his vulnerable eyes. "Yes Branch," she said gently patting his chest. "Now go to sleep. We've had a big day."

"Goodnight Poppy," Branch said releasing his grip. "Don't let the bed bugs bite. Literally."

"Aye-aye, Captain," she saluted then laid in her spot and softly whispered. "The reason why I smile."

~~The Next Day~~

"Wake up people," Branch went over and shook everybody awake. "Come on, according to Mandy we're not that far away."

"That is if everybody wakes up," Aspen said nodding towards Poppy.

"I'll get her," Mandy started to shake Poppy some more. "Get up Princess."

Poppy pulled her cover over her head and groaned. "Just ten more minutes."

Mandy shrugged walking away. "I tried."

Branch rolled his eyes.

"Poppy," Branch threaten. "Don't make me have to go get you."

"I'm not scared of you Mr. Grumpy Pants-Ahh!" Branch lifted her over his shoulder. "B-Branch what are you doing!" Her face went red. "I-I'm not even ready!"

"You look fine," he said ignoring her weak punches to his back. "Come on you guys let's head out."

"Branch! This is something Friends do not do!"

"Oh really?" He dropped her and saw her pouting. "Then maybe next time you'll get up when I tell you to get up. Right?"

He walked off smirking as she stuck her tongue out at him. "Meanie!"

He ignored her complaints while walking over to the other male teen. "Where to Aspen?"

"Really?" He asked in a bit of disbelief. "You're asking me!"

"No I'm asking the Unicorn right next to you."

"Where!" Aspen looked around hopefully. "Oh Wait. You're serious. But you said..."

"I know what I said," Branch rested his hand on her shoulder. "But we're friends right?"

Aspen smiled so hard his cheeks nearly fell off. "Heck yes!"

Both boys continued to walk. Mandy walked over to Poppy with a raised brow.

"Is it me, or does Branch seem more... Friendlier?" Poppy blushed. "Poppy? What happened when you two into the woods?"

"N-Nothing!"

Mandy didn't buy it, but choose to ignore it. "Whatever. Come on, let's go catch up with the boys, again."

As the four teens approached there destination the air got misty. Fog started to come in.

"Stay close," Branch ordered. "Grab hands everybody."

Poppy was about to grab his, but Aspen beat her to it. "Oh did you want to grab Branch's hand-Ouch!"

Mandy had elbowed him. "Just grab mine."

As they all locked hands Branch's eyes widen in realization of a dark figure ahead of them. _It's a foot,_ he thought as they got closer. _No wait it's the-_ "Its the Giant!"

"Well actually," they all looked up to meet the big brown eyes of the Giant Green man. "I'm an Ogre. The names Shrek."

 **Finally! Thanks for being patient. I hope you liked there moments, finally they got their alone time. And I figured adding an Ogre (who is basically Branch but in a smaller, cuter package -thanks Dreamworks) would get them to there destination faster. He won't help them that much but enough, thanks for reading, usually post on Fri or Sun on this story.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Trolls: Getting Close**

"Hi Shrek," Poppy happily waved up at the green ogre. "My names Poppy."

"Hello Poppy," Shrek held his hand out. "Nice to meet you."

Before she could shake his hand Branch quickly grabbed it and scowled at her. "Poppy," he said in a harsh whisper. Unlike the trusting Poppy, Branch was wary of this surroundings and strangers that popped out of nowhere was a huge sign of trouble. This Shrek character was no expectation. However Shrek sensed the young teen's wariness and quickly tried to reassure them.

"Hang on now, I'm not going to eat you," he gave his belly a pat and jokingly added. "Besides, I need my meat to have some fat, not skin and bones. "

"Sorry. We don't talk to strangers," Mandy said with a scowl. "Ogres _fit_ into that category."

"Do they now? All right then," Shrek gave them a hearty ogre smile. They were all cautious except happy-go-lucky Poppy. "I suppose you best be on your way."

"Yes," Branch's eyes narrowed. "We are. Goodbye... Shrek."

The ogre started to walk away but then stopped. "Oh, bye the way," all their eyes perked up. "If you happen to see a Giant ye high-" _The Giant!_ Branch's thoughts ran wild. _He might know where he's at!_ "-Would you be so kind to tell him... to get out of my swamp!" The teens flinched at the sudden angry ogre. "He's always stomp'n around disturb'n my peace!"

"Do you know where he is?" Branch asked.

"No!" Shrek growled in frustration. "He always finds a way to throw me off track! Always avoiding me..."

 _The Giant might not want others to know of its existence_ , Branch thought eyeing the ogre. _Shrek seems familiar with the area..._ The dark teen started to think of a plan to get the Ogre to assist them. _Plus not only is he willing but it looks like this wouldn't be his first adventure._

"Oh that's awful Shrek," Poppy decided to ignore Branch's earlier warning and sympathize with the stranger. "Those Bergins cause nothing but trouble!"

"Bergins?" Shrek raised a brow. "Is there more than one Giant, Poppy?"

"Oh no, the Bergins are the ones controlling the Giant from inside," Poppy rambled on. "They took the people of our town. So now we're going to save everyone!" Branch, Mindy, and Aspen gave Poppy a look of disbelief. _Don't talk to strangers_ , Branch tried to burn into her trusting head."Only us four-"

Mandy put a hand over Poppy's mouth and angrily whispered. "Hello Poppy, stranger danger? Ring a bell!"

The pinkette removed her friends hand and whispered back. "Branch got to talk to him."

"He knows what he's doing," Mandy rolled her eyes. "While your over here blabbing away our life story!"

Poppy crossed her arms and gave a pout while Shrek had been analyzing the four teens. Thinking about if his own children had to go on a journey to save him and their family from the forces of evil. _Come on Shrek, do the right thing-_ _ **and walk away**_ _..._ Shrek's other voice said. _No! Not that! Watch over them until they save their village. Shrek sighed in irritation._ _ **I'm too old for this**_ _-Or just until they find these Bergins..._ "You know I do recall the direction he went..."

"You do," Aspen wanted a chance to speak to the big green monster for some time now. "Do you know where he went?"

"I do, but under one condition," Shrek crossed his arms. "I don't leave you kids until you get to the Bergins. Then I'll be on my way never to run into you kids again."

They all looked in the dark haired teen's direction. Branch kept his guard up. Body tensed. _It's too sweet of a deal to pass up..._ "Fine. Listen to me, and we'll ask you to help navigate us through this swamp."

Shrek grinned. "Well glade to see we've made a compromise. Now let's get moving before it gets really dark."

The teens stuck together, except for Poppy. She walked alongside the ogre, chit chating asking him the ogre the most ridiculous things, "Do you really eat people?"

"Only when I feel snackish," he glanced down at the little pinkette. "You know you remind me of someone..."

"Really! I'd love to meet them!"

"Actually I'd prefer you not too," Shrek gave a weak laugh. "No offense Poppy, but I don't think the combination of you two would do us any good."

"That's silly," Poppy said dismissing his comment. "I'm sure we'd get along!"

 _Yes that's the thing,_ Shrek thought giving the girl a smile."Yup you'd be an unstoppable force," _Of_ _non-stop talking. Good thing_ _ **he's**_ _not here..._

"Shrek!" The call of his name surprised him. "Do you know where you're leading us?"

"Well this is my swamp," Shrek gave the broody teen a questioning look. "I think I'd know where everything is, even through this fog- Whoa!" The ogre's foot slipped into some warm mud. "Alright kids, we're here!"

They all looked at some fog cleared. On the floor laid a warm bubbly mud bath and next to it a beautiful spring. Where a waterfall fell and the water was clear.

"What is this?" Mandy gave a look of disbelief. "I dont remember reading about any swamps with waterfalls..."

"Actually this is the swiming place where my kids come for the summer. Even Ogres get tired of mud ever once in a while."

"Woah! I'm so jumping off that waterfall!" Aspen shouted excitedly. "Poppy you in?"

"Heck yes!" She jumped in excitement. "Branch want to come?"

Branch stared at everybody as if they've grown a second head. "No! What's wrong with you guys? We need to find the Giant and you guys are all acting like... Kids! Kids who've never seen water before!" He then turned an angery eye towards Shrek. "Are you really trying to help us, or trying to eat us for a midnight snack?"

"Whoa, easy there Kid," Shrek put his hands up. "I don't want any trouble. I just..."

"Just what? Huh? I doubt someone like you really has a family! You're just some creep in the woods trying to take advantage of four teenagers! Right?"

"No," the Ogre looked like he was trying really hard not to scream back at the moody teen. "-But the Giant smells nice."

"Nice?" Branch let out an angered breath. "What does smelling nice have to do with anything?"

"Well see here, I've had a few adventures myself and I learned to pay attention to detail," Shrek stated matter of fact-ly. "Don't you think your guys' smell will catch the Bergin's attention? The nasty dirty smell of you wandering around equals dead give away." Branch was speechless, for the ogre was right. "Trust me Kid before any of you go anywhere near the monster, take a moment to clean yourself. You reak for Pete's sake. And I'm the ogre."

"Fine," Branch grouchily agreed. "So are you going to stay and watch or..."

"Actually, I was about to get you kids some towels. My house isn't too far, just wash yourselves up real good. To the point where you smell like a flower. A very nice flower."

"How will we know you won't record us from the bushes?" Mandy added with suspicion. " _Shrek?_ "

"Don't worry, Moody kids like you and Grey over there aren't really my type," _Moody?_ Branch frowned. _Out of all the things to be called he hated the word: Moody._ "Neither are bubbly little girls, or the occasional crazy ones." Shrek pointed a big thumb towards Aspen who had already stripped himself bare and jumped off the waterfall. "Don't worry I wont be long. Oh and remember, don't talk to anymore strangers." Shrek said before disappearing through the fog.

"Oh cheer up Branch," Poppy said stripping from her dress. "It's only water!"

Branch raised a brow as both girls just took off their clothes without a care in the world. Not even the decency to hide behind a rock. Mandy caught him staring at them with a look of disapproval. "Geez Branch, don't you have the modesty to show us some skin in return? I mean if your just going to be watching..."

"What are you talking about?" Branch gave her a questioning look. "I'm not swimming. What if some crocodile finds its way over here to this water and is just waiting for someone to jump in for a snack? Or if there's a clan of Ogres watching us, waiting for us to clean ourselves then serve us for dinner!"

"Well it's just-" Mandy took a whiff of him. "Pee-you! You really stink."

"Fine," he rolled his eyes in annoyance knowing he wasn't ever going to get through to them. He removed his vest, revealing to the curious eyes of the females, toned abs along with a v-line that had Poppy nearly faint and Mandy give a low whistle. "What?"

"Nothing," Mandy said catching Poppy. "It's just a shame that something like that-" she pointed at his stomach. "-belongs to an attitude like that-" her finger pointed to his grumpy face. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to rid myself of this smell." She jumped into the water swimming over towards Aspen who was doing laps.

"S-so, um Branch..." Poppy said trying not to look at his bare torso. "Want to go down the waterfall, with me?"

"Poppy I don't think its safe," Poppy pointed in Aspen's direction. "He's... special."

"Come on," Poppy gathered courage and looped her arm through his. "I know my real friends would jump with me!"

Branch looked into her velvet eyes. "I think you're just taking advantage of our friendship." _Of me really..._ he thought unable to say no to her beautiful pools. _Well..._ _ **sometimes.**_

"Am I?" She blinked innocently at him. "Never knew..."

"Yes," he flicked her forehead. "You do, but by all means, lead the way!"

"Alright-gah!" She suddenly got pulled back by his arm. "What now?"

"I forgot to take off my bottoms," he removed them. Poppy was about to jump into the pool to calm herself as Branch just stood nearly bare with his strong, muscular thighs and just enough hair to consider him masculine. "Alright let's Poppy?"

She had gone stiff, afraid that she'd do something inappropriate to her new friend. "Uh..." Seeing her dumbstruck face Branch grew annoyed and decided to throw her over his shoulder. "Really? Again!"

"Fine," he adjusted her so he was carrying her bridal style. "No whining until we get to the top. Alright?" Poppy's face was a deep scarlet, but she nodded. It was silent until he reached the top of the waterfall. Putting her down, he took hold of her warm hand. "Ready?"

"Oh yeah!" She said nervously. Not from the huge drop, but the boy's hand she held. "Let's do this!"

"Whenever you're-"

"Ready!" She stated confidently. "Set-Ahh!" Aspen nearly peed himself as he pushed the two bickering teens into the falls.

"That's what you two get for flirting!" The green haired teen shouted as he back flipped after them. "Whoo hoo!"

The impact wasn't as bad as either expected, but it probably would've hurt less had they been prepared. "Where is she?" Poppy stated with a burning look in her eye. "I'm going to kill him."

"Join the club," the dark teen said waiting on a rock for Aspen to resurface. "Hey, Buddy!" Branch waved him down. "Get over here!"

Aspen followed his arm and was sent drowning as Poppy attacked him from behind. "Bwahaha! That's what you get for pushing us!"

"Oh yeah!" The two started to wrestle as Branch and Mandy watched from afar. "How do you like that!"

"That's cheating!" Aspen complained as they went at it in the water.

"Hey, Branch," Mandy said watching the two wild teens go at it. "Whose your money on?"

"I think I'll go with Poppy. I know she's small, but..." He watched as she had Aspen in a head lock. "I don't think Aspen has a chance."

"Well then, not much of a bet if there's no opposing side to root for," she said with an unimpressed look on her face. "Hey want to go in the mud bath." Branch raised a brow at her. "Oh I'm not going to bite you..."

"No, I'll go," Branch said getting up. "But you're usually-"

"Rude, I know..." She said as they made their way to the warm mud.

"No, difficult, is more like it," he corrected her as he laid in the mud. "Oh this, this is-" he submerged some more. "Relaxing."

"Oh yeah," she agreed. After a few more minutes of silence Mandy asked the dark teen, "So Branch. What's going on with you and Poppy? Huh?"

"No. Don't talk to me," he tried to sink himself some more. "It ruins the mood..."

"No seriously," the redhead was determine to find out his motives with her friend. "Are you guys just friends... or something more?"

Branch finally emerged from the mud. "Does it matter?"

 _Yes you idiot! She has a huge crush on you,_ is what Mandy screamed on the inside, but she played it cool. "Well... doesn't Poppy seem... nervous whenever she's around you?"

"No," Branch ignored the previous images of her red face in his mind. "I already know she has a thing for Creek."

"What?" Mandy raised a brow back. "Who told you that?"

"She did, the other day," the dark teen frowned upon that scene. "Trust me, if Poppy were too fall in love with anybody..." a painful shock went through his chest. "I'd be the last person on her list..."

"So what if your crazy," Mandy said without realizing the hurt she may have inflicted on him. "I'm sure that doesn't matter."

"Does it matter to you?" The dark teen sent angered look in the red head's direction. "That I'm delusional!"

"Whoa, calm down I didn't mean it like that I just... meant compared to someone like, say Creek you're kind of not as uplifting. You're more of that dark cloud that looms around, you know? Like a dark overbearing burden we have to carry around-" Mandy mentally slapped herself. _Did you really just tell him that?_ She sent Branch an apologetic look. "I didn't mean that. I'm just trying to say you're both... different."

"I'm sure you didn't," Branch said standing up. "Sorry for being so... different."

Just then the ogre reappeared. "You won't believe who I just saw! Oh did you enjoy the mud?"

Branch didn't seem to hear, nor care as he took a towel from the ogre. "Yeah, it was great." He stated sarcastically as he took off on a walk. "I'll be back."

"Where are you going?" Mandy asked as he left the mud bath. "Branch! I'm sorry! Geez! Why do I always push him away?"

"You know, Kid. Sometimes things are more than they appear," Mandy looked up at the Ogre. "Don't worry, I'll go get him. Here, tell the other two the the towels are right here, alright."

She nodded watching as Shrek, disappeared. "I think I'm more Ogre than him."

"Ah so you like the swamp eh?" Shrek found the dark teen alone. Next to the swamp. Staring at his own reflection. "I'm sure your friends are about to come looking for you if you don't hurry back."

"Yeah, sure they are," Branch rolled his eyes.

"Well maybe you just want to talk about some sort of... problem?" Shrek took a seat next to the teen.

"Look I'm not the one with a problem. Okay? It's the world. It seems to have a problem with me," he let out a sigh. "They judge me before they even know me. I'm better off by myself. "

Nothing pained Shrek more than realizing that kids, no younger than his past self, were felt with loneliness. He wanted to share his own opinion for it. "Listen Branch," Shrek placed his hand on the teen's shoulder. "Onions have layers."

"What?" Branch gave a look of disbelief. "Onions? Really?"

"Yeah, okay just listen. You and I, we have layers..."

Branch suddenly pictured all the cakes at Poppy's parties he'd see from afar. Every time he looked, there stood Creak, basking away in all the glory. That guy has plenty of 'layers' alright, "Like a cake."

"What?"

"Cakes have layers too."

"Well no, you see everybody likes cakes-"

"Are you saying I'm an onion because nobody likes me?"

"Yes, wait no!" Shrek heaved a sigh. "Look the point I'm trying to make kid, is that we don't care what everyone likes. Okay?" Branch gave a blank stare. "Oh for the love of Pete. We are not like cakes! People like cakes! We are more like onions. Not everybody likes them."

"I see what you're getting at, but..." Branch looked to the sunset. "Isn't there people who like onions? Like enough to where they'd choose the onions over the cakes. Well?"

Shrek had his share of teen problems. He raised three children (Farkle, Fergus and Felicia) and he didn't always know the answers to their own problems. Like why there was fungus growing between his son's toes, why his other boy's hygiene was worst than the other kids at his school, or why his daughter was the only one squirting out green ooze out her ears. He simply didn't know. However with Branch he did know. He's been in his shoes. He's experienced the loneliness that this kid was feeling. The feeling of never being loved by anyone. Never finding love... then he met Donkey. Granted he didn't technically _love_ Donkey, more along the line of enjoying the little donkey's company-most of the time-but that ass managed to make him feel like someone who mattered. Like he could be loved. Not long after he found it. The love he never thought possible for someone as ugly as him. A real love. "Fiona did."

"Who?"

"My true love. She picked the onion over the cake," Shrek said with a faraway look. "You see, there was a point in time where I was unsure myself. If I could ever be loved. Then I rescued her from a tower guarded by a fire breathing dragon-" Branch stiffed a laugh. _A tower guarded by a dragon... cheesy much?_ "-and ironically enough I saved her."

"How is that ironic?"

"Because little one, she saved me," he gave a long sigh. "There were plenty of times where she could've married a Prince, or even Price Charming... but she always choose me. The point is there are people out there willing to pick the onion over the cake."

"Hey Shrek," The Ogre looked at the young teen's eyes staring off into the bright sky. "Thanks. Really... "

"Let's just say having kids makes a man grow soft," he too looked up at the stars. "Besides you kind of remind me of this other kid I know."

"Don't tell me it's another dark, broody, moody teen..."

"Actually he's a King. A blonde, small, nerdy King."

"Really, so how do I remind you of this King?"

"Well, you both sound similar..."

"Branch! Branch!" Mandy came out of nowhere. "Hurry! You need to come and talk some sense into her!"

"What happened," Branch's heart nearly dropped as Mandy said. "It's Poppy! She charged the Giant all by herself."

"Well I'll be. Looks like kids these days have all the adventures," Shrek said before they took off towards the Giant.

They ran a good distance before they spotted Aspen trying to flag them over to get down. "Shh, she's over there." Poppy was on a tree about to swoop in like Robin Hood to save her town. "I told her to wait for you, but she kept saying this was her only chance!"

"Why is it here?" Branch glared at Shrek. "Is this the person you found earlier?"

"Yup," Shrek said placing a hand on the dark teen's shoulder. "Quick. You two go draw it's attention-" Aspen and Mandy nodded. "Okay Kid, I'm going to throw you-"

"Gottcha," Branch said as Shrek started to swing the teen. Flinging him towards the pinkette at full speed. Luckily, Shrek's aim was precise as Branch crashed into the the girl. His bare chest laid on top of her nearly naked torso. "Poppy! You-"

"No wait, before you yell at me, listen... I thought this was our only chance. I didn't want to waste this opportunity..." Branch silenced her as he took hold of her hand. "B-Branch?"

"Poppy," Branch gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "Listen... I can't afford to lose anyone precious to me. Not again."

"Branch I-"

"Wait. Please." Branch shivered at the thought of losing his dear friend. "I'm afraid Poppy. I can't afford to lose you. I-I love you."

Poppy couldn't stop herself. Her body moved on its own accord. Soon the taste of sweet strawberries was on the rough chapped lips of the dark teen. Unaware of the different meaning behind those words the pinkette held onto him as if her life depended on it.

While Branch's eyes widen in shock. Suddenly Many's words started to make sense to him. _'Are you guys just friends... or something more? Does she get nervous when she's around you? Who told you that?'_

He loved her. He really did, but not the way she loved him. That was an unknown love to him. Being alone all his life he only ever wanted a friend. When he finally found one, someone who loved him for him his heart soared. He had a heart of gold really. His young heart was so pure, innocent, thinking nothing of the passionate love she was giving him right now. He tried to ignore his teenage hormones and gently pushed her away.

"Poppy," he said in a breathless voice. "Listen I-"

"I love you," Poppy said. "I've always loved you. Ever since we were kids. I love you. I really do."

The dark haired teen froze at her confession. "I-I'm sorry..." A look of pain in his eyes for the thing he feared most was coming true. "I don't love you like the way you love me." Everything happened at once. The snap in Poppy's chest, the giant roar shaking the ground, Branch's cue to act, and the screams of Aspen and Mandy as they were being lifted by the Giant.

"Mandy! Aspen!" Poppy screamed right back. Branch grabbed her hand, "Come on we have too-"

"Hey! Over here," Shrek motioned the two teens to follow him. They got down and followed him to where the Giant's butt stood in front of them. "So Kids, this is where we depart. You see the Giant's buttock."

They both nodded. "On top of one cheek is an open window. I can throw both of you, but I can't guarantee you'll make it without breaking anything..."

"That's fine, Shrek," Branch brought Poppy close to him. "There. It'll be useless if we both broke something." Poppy didn't argue. That or she didn't have the voice to deny him.

"Yes? Yes then, hold onto each other" They both held on for both their lives depended on it. Shrek easily lifted them up and started to swing, and swing until he found the right direction and released. The ogre watched as the two disappeared into the butt cheek. "Good luck, Branch."

 **So sorry for taking forever! I'm nearly close to graduating and have been busy trying to remember what direction this story was heading in. But I'm back on track! Hope you enjoy! Leave Reviews!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Trolls: Depressing Cannibals**

Shrek had been right about a few things. There had been a window. The other was something did break.

Shrek had also been wrong. Like the window was not open, and when the two spooning teens were shot through, the glass broke all over Branch's bare back.

Branch hissed as broken glass sliced his skin. Luckily. Very luckily they had landed in somewhat of a cloud like figure that cushioned their fall.

"Branch," Poppy slowly crawled out his grasp. She saw bits of sharded glass deep in his skin. "Stay still..." She reached for something in her big head of hair and set it aside as she carefully started to pick the glass out.

"Thanks Poppy," Branch said feeling her fingers ever so slowly take out the pieces of glass. He flinched at the touch. "Not so hard."

"Sorry, there turn around. I saw you get some on your arm too," when he turned he noticed that she was avoiding his eyes. _Why? Oh wait..._ he suddenly remembered the events before the ground shook. He averted his eyes. For some time there was a moment of silence. _Could this be anymore awkward..._ he jumped as something covered his skin. He spotted a split shell.

"You were carrying ointment?" Branch asked surprised looking at her. His eyes started to wander down but stopped at her chest forgetting that they were both not wearing much. "Where? You don't even have any clothes on."

"My hair," Poppy said focusing all her attention on his cuts ignoring his comment because she realized they were both practically naked from earlier. "I mean I do have a lot of it. It's so big I carried my guitar. Branch I'm worried."

"About..." he said trying not to let his eyes wander any further south. "Oh," he almost forgot about their other companions, "Don't worry about Mandy and Aspen. I'm sure they can help each other out."

"Okay," she responded still applying the ointment.

"Hey Poppy," Branch said placing his other hand on her shoulder. "Thanks."

She didn't look up, "No problem. Plum taught me everything I know."

Branch raised a brow, "Dr. Plum? When?"

"When you were still recovering from sleep," Poppy gave a painful smile. "You sounded like you were in so much pain," her eyes narrowed remembering his horrifying screams, "I even had one of those nightmares."

"Really?" Branch asked stupefied never realizing that someone so happy like Poppy was capable of having those kind of dreams. "What was it about?"

Her fingers stopped. She still wouldn't meet his gaze. Ignoring the pain in his arm he used both hands and placed them on either side of her face to make her look at him. "Come on Poppy, you can tell me. That's what friends are for. Right?"

He wasn't sure if that was he best thing to say to her as he caught some pain flash in her eyes, but she eventually relaxed under the his touch. "It was about losing you."

On instinct he brought her into a hug, "Don't worry Poppy. I'm not going anywhere. Okay?"

She wrapped her arms around him. "Okay," she whispered enjoying his warmth once again, yet she knew that this was it. Nothing more than two good friends comforting one another. Reassuring that they'd be there for each other no matter what difficulties they faced. After a few moments of being wrapped in each others embrace she felt him shift and he had kissed her forehead once again. When he pulled away she held down her blush. "B-Branch, you're really making it hard for me."

"What do you mean?" He gave her a confused look. "I thought friends gave each other hugs."

"Well you just kissed me," she held her blush down while trying not to stare at his lips. "On my head. Again."

"Well my grandma used to give me kisses all the time," he shrugged already use to all there previous kisses, "I don't see why you're getting so embarrassed. I mean we've already kissed before." That made the pinkette go completely red, "Why? Don't you like it when I kiss you? Do they bother you?"

Poppy wanted to be taken by the Giant at this moment because Branch was apparently very clueless, yet he sure had a way of hitting her personal spots. _Yes I like your kisses but I'm going to take it the wrong way..._ She dismissed the thought. "No they don't bother me, never mind," she cleared her throat and started looking around. "Where are we?"

"I'm not sure," Branch said scanning the empty sky. He looked around the area again, "There!"

"Those caves?"

"Come on," he said about to get up but instantly fell. "Dang it!"

"What happened?" Poppy helped him stand. "Is it your foot."

"I think it's my knee," he said leaning on Poppy. "I need to wrap it in something."

"Um... oh here!" She pulled out a dark bandanna. "Don't worry I'll tie it for you."

"Alright," he said taking deep painful breaths as she tied the thing tightly around his patella. "There. I'll help you off," he wrapped his arm around her shoulder as they both carefully made there way down the fluffy cotton onto the dead grass around them. "You think we can make it?"

"Yeah don't worry about me," he said picking up a rather long thick stick and used it as a cane. "See. I can manage. Thanks anyways."

"No problem," she said as they made their way towards the caves. "So one of these caves might lead us to the Bergins. Right?"

"That's what I'm hoping for," he said looking once more at the empty wasteland except for the cotton they fell on.

There were at least twenty that the pinkette counted. "There's so many of them. I wonder which one?"

Branch looked around each cave trying to identify anything left behind. "I don't know."

"CHOOSE A CAVE WISELY!" A deep voice boomed before them. They quickly whipped their heads around on the alert. "FOR ONE WILL LEAD TO BERGIN KINGDOM AND THE OTHERS TO CERTAIN DEATH!"

Branch held a protective hand in front of Poppy. "Who said that?"

"IT WAS..." That's when they spotted a man with a cloud of white hair in nothing but dirty overalls and a pair of long socks leaning against the cotton they climbed off of. "Me," he started walking towards them. "Hey guys hows it going? I'm the Cloud Guy I noticed that you guys landed in my truck of soft cloud and I just wanted to warn you one these caves leads you towards the Bergins and the others to... CERTAIN DEATH, DEATH, DEATH, DEATH..."

He continued talking and the two teens gave a look of disbelief.

Luckily Poppy snapped out of it first and asked politely, "Do you think you could tell us which is the right one?"

"You bet," he said casting her a smile one that didn't settle right with Branch. Especially when the two teens were dressed as they were. He got in front of Poppy.

"Great!" Poppy said oblivious to her current state and was about to walk towards the guy until Branch kept his hand out eyeing the man suspiciously.

"No, that's okay we're fine," the brunette gave the guy on last look. "Thanks."

"Branch," Poppy laughed nervously as Branch tried to hull them away from the mysterious stranger. "He's trying to help us."

Branch glared back at the man currently scratching his teeth. "I don't like the looks of him."

"Well he seems to know what he's talking about," Poppy argued.

Branch looked back at the caves. _Better than risking our lives any more than necessary,_ "Okay fine," the dark teen annoyingly looked back at the stranger, "Which way do we go?"

"First," the man said with a lazy smirk, "You have to give me a high five. Then I'll tell you."

"What?" The boy asked in disbelief.

While the girl jumped for joy, "Oh, I love high fives! I'll do it."

The stranger put a hand up, "Oh, I know you'll do it," then he gave an all knowing smirk towards the boy. "But will he?" Branch sent him a glare but the man ignored it, "All right, dumpy diapers, up high!"

Branch crossed his arms in defiance, "I don't do high fives."

"Slap it, boss."

"Not gonna happen."

"Party on the top floor."

"Nope."

"Little slappy, make daddy happy-"

"That's weird."

"Come on, just one little high five."

"Oh, no, thanks. I'm good."

"Here, just do this..." the man clapped his hand with the other. "But with your hand."

The teen smirked, "Thank you for that demonstration," then frowned, "Really clears up exactly what I will _not_ be doing."

Poppy couldn't believe Branch's stubbornness right now, "Branch, it's a high five! The others lead to certain death! Get perspective."

"All right," The man said with a glint in his eye. "Look Kid, I'm gonna let you slide with a fist bump," just as Branch made a fist the man started to play around with it, "Whoo. Shark attack! Nom-nom-nom-nom. Jellyfish! Hand sandwich. Turkey. Snowman. Dolphin. Helicopter. Last in a zoo."

"What?" The teen said in confusion.

"Gear shift," the man made car noises with his mouth as he grabbed hold of Branch's fist and steered it in different directions. Then he let out a snort at the boy's face, Poppy giggled at the sight of a dumbstruck Branch thinking he looked cute. "Okay, okay, okay. Now I'm thinking we hug."

The dark teen couldn't believe the nerve of this guy. He growled and ignoring the throbbing pain in his knee he broke his cane in half and two sharp sticks were looking deadly in the hands of the furious teen. The man nearly wet himself as he took off in the direction of a cave in terror. Branch started to chase him. "That's right. You better run, Cloud Guy!"

"Wait!" Poppy quickly started to follow them in panic, "Branch your Knee!"

The teen ignored her shouts blinded by his anger hunting the Cloud Guy, "I'm gonna tear your little cloud arms off your cloud body, and high five your face with them!"

"He's just a Cloud Guy!" Poppy couldn't see through the cave's darkness but followed Branch's shouts. "And your knee is going to get messed up!"

"Get back here-"

"Branch! He can help us!" _And you need to rest your patella!_ "Come back!"

"I'm gonna kill you-" Branch stopped when he saw the town ahead of him. "Whoa. We're..."

"Are we?" Poppy finished stepping out looking at a dark sky above.

"Ta-da! We're here!" The Cloud Guy looked at the two teens with a satisfied smirk. "Phew... You guys are a lot of fun. You know, I gotta go. Got some cloud stuff to take care of. Catch you on the way back?" He said making his way towards the cave then with a whisper, "Unless you die."

As he disappeared the two looked as they stood on the edge of a cliff looking down at the town below. It was weird to the pinkette because although these Bergin people sang a song they were all monotone and were songing with no emotion.

"I ain't happy I'm feeling glad," a girl kicked her kite in disgust. To the right there were two men kicking each other in the butts, "I got sunshine in a bag, I'm useless," then not to far a woman was chopping off the flowers from each stem, "But not for long. The future is coming on." A man further down kept swatting his own face in boredom for flies kept swarming around his head, "I ain't happy I'm feeling glad," behind him a lady with a stroller walked by as the infant squeezed milk into its mother's face, "I got sunshine in a bag, " a woman above dropped green gunk from her window, "I'm useless." There sat a man underneath as the gunk fell on top of his head, "But not for long. The future is coming on," another man passed by him tearing pages from a book, "Is coming on, is coming on, is coming on," then the most depressing thing was a man burying himself alive as a frog croaked, "Is coming on, is coming on is coming on."

"Wow!" Poppy said having her heart broken at the depressing scene. Mainly because these people resembled Branch, a boy that wasn't truly happy. "They're as miserable as you."

However so caught up in her own thoughts she didn't notice the look he gave her. _Is that really how she sees me?_ He thought a bit hurt. _I'm just trying to be cautious. I mean it's not like I completely unhappy..._ "Hey Poppy- " Branch fell. Not off the cliff but dramatically enough to get the girl's attention. The pinkette knew without even having to check anything his knee gave out.

"I tried to warn you," she said applying more pressure with the bandanna. He didn't say anything because deep down he knew she was right but he didn't want to give her the satisfaction.

"There it's fine now," she offered him a hand but he shooed it away and got up by himself. The teen tried to ignore the hurt look on her face. Then quickly changed the subject. "Alright first we have to get off this cliff then find out where they're keeping everybody," _Like my grandma._

The pinkette shook off the negative feeling and smiled, "Right! Now, come on! Let's go save our friends!"

"Your friends," Branch corrected as he hobbled after her.

"Our friends, don't fight it," she replied when she spotted an elevator not to far. "Look! An elevator!"

"Wait!" Branch tried to reach her before she pushed the button. "Isn't it a little convenient that there'd be an elevator at the top of a cliff?"

The doors slip open, "Well it's either this," she pointed at the elevator, "Or that!" She pointed at the rocky mountain they were currently on. "And with your knee I think you'd have a better chance of coming-" she stepped inside, "With me!"

He sighed. There was no point in arguing, "Fine. Scoot over," the doors slide close and there was only one button to push that read, TOWN. The elevator was rather slow as they waited. "Hey Poppy we're going to need disguises."

"Why?"

"I noticed everyone is colorless and depressed and you-" he started to look her up and down realizing that she was the most colorful thing by far. "Well one we're not exactly dressed. Second your bright pink hair, velvet eyes, and sunset tan stick out in this grey world," she wasn't sure whether or not he was 'checking-her-out' or simply analyzing her, "You stick out like a sore thumb."

"Really, what about you?"

"Well if I recall form earlier, 'they're as miserable as you' so," he frowned upon the memory and she flinched. "I should be just fine."

The elevator was slowing down. "Don't you have any clothing in that hair of yours?"

"I think I do actually," she reached up and took out a grey shirt. "I think my Little Prince-" Branch rolled his eyes at the mention of the little brat, "-offered me a shirt in case..." she blushed at the memory of the littl boy saying in case Branch decided to strip in front of her again. "I doesn't matter!"

She thrusted the shirt towards him, "Here."

"What? No, for you Poppy," he rolled it up and looked at her, "Here put your hands up."

"Branch I can dress myself."

"Yeah I know but I already have it so," she obeyed and he put it over her huge head of hair. He tugged the hem all they way until it reached over her mid thigh. "There we go. We can't have guys ogling those nice legs of yours."

She nearly choked on her own saliva. "E-Excuse me?"

"Yeah your legs," he looked down then met her rather red cheeks, "Is it from all that dancing. Your dancer legs."

"Oh yeah," she exclaimed with enthusiasm. "I forgot you haven't even see me perform! Don't worry after we rescue everyone and get back to town I'll make sure you have a front row seat to my performance."

"If we make it back," he said feeling the elevator come to a complete stop. "If."

"No Branch," she said squeezing his hand to reassure him. "When we get back!"

The door opened and the first thing they saw was a giant poster. It read, 'New Colored Meat! Sure To Make You Happy Once Again!' underneath a picture of her father along with the rest of the people served on a platter big enought for the Kingdom.

"Poppy," Branch eyes widen in horror. "I think I know what the Bergins are." _Cannibals_.

"Are they going to-" He felt her shake.

"Yeah they're..." he squeezed her hand for reassurance, "Going to eat them."

 **Thanks you for staying with me and following!I really appreciate it! I made this one pretty quick so sorry if it seems rushed but I'm trying to finish up before I take off to Bootcamp. So stayed tuned for more frequent updates!**


End file.
